Code: Phantom
by NiGHTChild68
Summary: Danny and his friends go to France on a foreign exchange trip with Kadic High School, but soon discover there's more to their new friends than meets the eye. DPCL xover
1. Prologue

This is my second story posted on this site and my first cross-over, just to warn everybody.

Code Phantom

Prologue

Amity Park: Casper High.

"Ten more minutes, just ten more minutes." This thought kept going through Danny, Sam, Tucker, and pretty much everyone else's minds. It was last period, and everyone was anxious to get out of school and Mr. Lancer's geometry class.

Mr. Lancer put down the piece of chalk he was holding and took out some papers. "Since I still have your attention, I would like to pass out permission slips to this class," Mr. Lancer said to the class. "These forms will allow our school to participate in a foreign exchange program with six other schools and France."

He passed the forms out to the class. "If you wish to go to France and stay at a random school instead of suffering in my class." He gave a form to Danny, "then it would be wise to get it signed."

The bell ran and just about everyone was about to run out of the classroom. Mr. Lancer was about to walk out the door until he saw about 20 students running toward him, about to run over him.

"Sweet Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone!" he exclaimed. The students trampled him as they ran out the door and ran out of the school building. Three students slowed to a walk.

"A trip to France huh? That's something even I wouldn't pass up," Sam commented looking at the form.

"I know." Tucker said. "And it's a perfect place for me to score some ladies. After all, France is the country of love."

Sam rolled her eyes and looked at Danny, who was still looking at the paper. "What about you Danny?"

"I don't know, what if I go and four months later I (when we get back for summer), Amity Park is a wasteland thanks to Ember, or Skulker, or the Box Ghost, well maybe not the Box Ghost, but you know what I mean," Danny ranted.

"Danny relax," Sam said, placing her had on his shoulder. "You've saved Amity Park several times, you deserve a vacation."

"Plus, your parents have become better ghost hunters so they should be able to handle everything," Tucker added.

"…Both of them?"

"Well you mother anyways and your sister."

"I don't think they've ever had to face what I have. Evil ghost kings, future ghost, and even an evil version of myself."

"I stand corrected," Sam said. "Danny you don't deserve a vacation, you _need _a vacation."

The ghost kid sighed. Sam was right, he needed a break from all the ghost hunting. "I guess. All right I'll go."

-

Two days past since Danny, Sam and Tucker had their conversation. During school Mr. Lancer said they were going to Kadic boarding school and staying as borders. So far, the only thing they weren't really looking forward to was that Valerie would also be coming with them.

Right now Danny was packing his things. Clothes, books he probably wouldn't read, his Game Buddy DS, and the Fenton Thermos out of habit.

"Oh Danny," Jack called.

"Oh no."

"I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your father by barging in anyway!"

And Jack barged in, breaking down the door in the process.

"Hey Danny, guess what?"

"You're gonna fix my door now that you just broke it off its hinges?"

"…No… but I made you a little present. While you're in France, you may encounter some ghosts on the way. Now French ghosts are the worst kind, next to Canadian ghosts. That's why I made you the Fenton Portal-able! Whenever you encounter a ghost, just put that sucker in this hand-held ghost portal!"

He thrust the Fenton Portal-able into Danny's hands. It looked just like the Fenton Portal, except it was the size of a laptop.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna work on the Fenton Katamari Ghost Catcher. It'll catch ghosts as you roll them up! As uh… as soon as I get the licensing rights."

With that Jack Fenton left Danny's room with Jazz watching him from where Danny's door used to be.

"That has to be the seventh time he's broken you door this month," Jazz commented.

"Seventh? Thought was sixth." Danny said, tossing the Fenton Portal-able into one of his bags.

"You're actually bringing that thing with you?"

"Eh, why not?" he said zipping up the bag the mini-portal fell in.

"You _will _be careful right Danny?" Jazz asked her half-ghost brother.

"Don't worry Jazz. It's just gonna be a trip to France with no ghosts involved. What could possibly go wrong?"

---France: Lyoko: Mountain Region

Aelita and Odd ran down the mountain path.

"The activated tower should be down that path and to your left," Jeremy said, scanning the area on the super calculator.

Odd looked in the direction Jeremy said the tower was in. "I see it, and not a monster in sight, piece of cake."

"Don't get too comfortable, there's a group of wasps coming up from behind you."

Odd and Aelita stopped and turned around to see half a dozen wasps flying their way.

"Oh no," Aelita started backing away.

"Man, Ulrich and Yumi just _had _to go on that field trip," Odd quipped, getting ready to fight. "Go to the tower, I'll handle these guys."

Aelita gave him a worried look then ran on ahead. The wasps fired at Odd who rolled out of the way. "Laser arrow!"

The arrow hit one of the wasps, destroying it instantly, but one of them got behind Odd and fired a laser at his back.

"Ugh." Odd quickly ran in the opposite direction that Aelita went. "Yo Einstein, I could use a little help."

"Don't rush me," Jeremy said, typing some commands on the super calculator. A screen popped up showing Odd's Overboard. Back in Lyoko, the hoverboard materialized a few feet from the Lyoko warrior.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Odd jumped on the Overboard and flew back to the wasps, hitting each one.

"Great job Odd, now go meet up with Aelita at the tower."

Aelita kept running to the tower, but suddenly stopped. "Oh no. Jeremy, the Scipizoa's back."

"That's not good. Odd hurry up, Aelita's in trouble!"

"She's always in trouble," he said as he made his way towards Aelita.

The Lyoko girl stared at the jellyfish creature as it moved forward, moving its tentacles around. Aelita tried to run, but the Scipizoa wrapped its tentacles around her

"Odd, hurry up!" Jeremy yelled. Odd made a quick turn and spotted the Scipizoa. He fired an arrow at it, and it dropped Aelita, who was caught by Odd.

"Did you know you have a knack for getting in trouble?" Odd joked. The Scipizoa retreated back into its hiding place.

Odd put Aelita down by the tower and she entered it. Jeremy let out a sigh of relief when he heard Aelita say "Tower Deactivated."

-

Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita walked back to the school.

"Once again, XANA launches an attack, but doesn't do anything in the real world," Jeremy said, thinking.

"Are you sure?" Aelita asked.

"Positive, he has to be up to something."

"Or his circuits are frying," Odd commented. "Come on, let's go tell Ulrich and Yumi about XANA latest 'threat.'"

"You guys go on ahead, I still need to get my room ready," Aelita said.

"Oh yeah, one of the foreign kids is staying in your room," Odd remembered.

"That's right."

"What's the girl's name anyway?"

"I think it's Samantha Manson."

End Prologue

I apologize for the Fairly Oddparents reference, but that just seems like something Jack would do. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Meetings

I figured I'd post both the prologue and chapter one at the same time since they aren't as long as the other chapters. Also I forgot to mention in the prologue. This storytakes place after The Ultimate Enemy in Danny Phantom and During Season 2 of Code Lyoko (though you all probably knew this.)

Chapter 1: Meetings 

-Sunday-

The Fenton RV blazed through traffic as it made its way to the airport. It drove past many of the cars and made lots of sharp turns.

"Dad slow down!" Jazz yelled almost falling out of the seat even with the seatbelt.

"What was that princess?" Jack asked making another sharp turn.

"Slow down!"

"What?"

"SLOW DOWN!" Both Jazz and Danny yelled.

"Why, we're almost there."

Seconds later the RV pulled into the airport stopping at the entrance of the building.

"We're here!" Jack announced.

Danny slowly walked out of the RV stumbling a bit. Another car pulled up and a girl with long black hair wearing a yellow shirt and an orange skirt. Danny immediately recognized her. "Valerie," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Hey Danny, it's been a while." Indeed it was. They hadn't spoken to each since Pariah Dark tired to take over Amity Park and the Ghost Zone.

"Uh… yeah," Danny said smiling. They walked into the building (their bags were placed on the conveyor belt) and went to where they would wait until they were called to go on their plane. Sam and Tucker were already there.

"Flight 274 for France will be leaving in ten minutes, repeat flight 274 will be leaving in ten minutes," someone said on the intercom.

"That's us," Sam said, coming over. "We should get on." Valerie walked off.

Danny said goodbye to his family and promised he'd write to them every week. The three friends walked onto the plane. "This is gonna be so cool," the halfa said, excitement obvious in his voice.

"Tell me about it," Tucker responded as he took a seat. "Last night I checked out Kadic high's website; there are over two-hundred and fifty girls I can win the hearts of."

The half-ghost groaned.

-

After several hours the four Casper High students made it to France. They were picked up by Jim, Kadic High's Gym Teacher. He drove them to the school and brought them to the principal's office where they got their schedules and their room keys.

"Well I'll see you guys later," Sam said.

"All right, see you later,"" Tucker replied.

The boys continued to go upstairs. When they were out of sight, Valerie spoke up.

"Still beating around the bush?" she asked.

"What?"

"You know, still haven't told Danny how you _really _feel about him?"

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about," Sam countered.

"Mhmm, right," Valerie remained unconvinced and walked off. Sam glared at her back, then walked over to her room. She opened the door. It was kind of small with two beds, a closet, and a desk with a computer. One of the beds had a doll that looked like an elf on it.

"Hi!"

Sam jumped and turned around to see a girl shorter than her. She wore a maroon colored jumper with a pink sweater underneath it, and dark pink boots. Lastly her hair and eyebrows were pink (which Sam guessed were dyed). They both looked at each other for several seconds, then the pink haired girl spoke up again. "Are you Samantha Manson?" she questioned, noticing the door was open.

"Yeah," Sam answered as she and the girl walked into the room. "Actually it's just Sam."

"Oh."

Sam started to unpack her things. She looked over to the girl as she sat on her bed, and picked up the doll. "You never told me your name."

"Oh sorry. My name's Aelita."

-

Danny and Tucker were in their room. Tucker was on the computer and Danny was unpacking his things.

"Well, I'm unpacked. I'm gonna take a look around the school. Wanna come Tuck?" Danny asked. Tucker didn't say anything; he was fixed on the computer. Danny shrugged, and left the room.

"It doesn't make any sense," A voice caught Danny's attention.

"Tell me about it," another voice, this one was female. "It's almost like XANA is activating towers just to get us into Lyoko."

"XANA? Lyoko?" Curiosity got the better of Danny, so he turned invisible and intangible and fazed through the wall.

Four kids were in the room, three guys and one girl. A boy with brown hair wearing green pants, an off-white shirt, and a gray vest spoke up. "The question is, why?"

"You know why Ulrich," another boy with neat blond hair wearing a long-sleeve blue shirt and tan pants, said as he adjusted his glasses. "XANA is trying to steal Aelita's memory."

"Yeah, but we still need to know why Jeremy," the girl said.

"Franz Hopper's files should give us some answers-"

"And many more questions," A boy with spiky blond hair said. He wore jeans that were two shades of purple and a purple long sleeve shirt that would show his stomach if a pink one weren't there. He also had a blotch of purple dye in his hair.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the factory and try to decode the files. I'll see you guys at dinner," Jeremy said.

"Don't get yourself possessed by XANA!"

"Odd will you stop reminding me about that!"

The gang of kids laughed and left the room. Suddenly, Ulrich stopped at the door, and looked around like he was expecting someone to be there. Danny held his breath, hoping he wouldn't notice him. Sometimes people saw him when he was intangible.

"Ulrich, is something wrong?" the black haired girl asked.

Ulrich scanned the room one last time before answering. "No, nothing's wrong Yumi."

When they left Danny became visible and let out a sigh of relief.

-

"Ok Danny, run that by me again," Sam said, eating some of her dinner. "You heard some kids talking about some place called loco."

"Not loco, Lyoko. They were talking about something called XANA too," Danny said, remembering the conversation in his head.

"You sure they weren't talking about some videogame?" Tucker asked, taking a bite of steak.

"No, they mentioned someone named Aelita and a guy called Franz Hopper."

"Did those kids happen to be… them?" Sam pointed to the Lyoko gang. Danny nodded, and then Sam continued. "The girl with pink hair, her name is Aelita. It's safe to say they're friends."

"That doesn't explain this Franz Hopper guy though."

"Danny relax, it's not something to get worked up about."

"Yeah but-"

"Chill out man, you're getting paranoid," Tucker said.

"I'm not getting paranoid!" Danny shouted, standing up. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. The half-ghost turned red and sat back down.

"You think that kid's paranoid?" Odd asked his friends at their table.

"Those must be Sam's friends," Aelita said. "We should introduce ourselves."

"You sure that's a good idea Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"Sam is her roommate, it's only fair that we get to know her friends," Yumi, who told her parents she was staying late to study, told them.

"I guess…" Ulrich said.

Aelita smiled and stood up. She walked over to the table, the others following her.

"Hi Sam," Aelita said. Sam winced slightly at Aelita's cheerfulness, but smiled and also greeted her.

"Hey," she said. "Those your friends?"

"Yes, this is Yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd." She pointed to each one.

"No kidding, any guy that wears that much purple has to be odd," Tucker said.

"Hey, girls like a guy who expresses himself freely," Odd defended, winking at Sam, who rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should give up while you still can, Odd," Ulrich told him. "And work on something more important."

"Like what?"

"How about your school work?" Yumi suggested. Some laughter came from the kids as Odd scowled. Sam was the first to recover.

"Nice one," She commented. "Anyways, this is Tucker, and that's Danny."

"Ah, the paranoid kid," Odd stated.

"I'm not paranoid!" Danny once again shouted, and once again got the whole cafeteria's attention. Ulrich took notice that Danny's normally blue eyes changed green for a split second.

Danny sat down a gain, and buried his head in his hands. Aelita and her friends sat down with Sam, Tucker and Danny and they started talking. After a few minutes, a bell signaling dinner was over rang, and everyone started to head to their dorms (except Yumi, who went straight home).

On the way up to the boys' rooms, Danny's ghost sense went off and he saw a French ghost fly by. "Oh great," he muttered, and then turned to the others. "Um… I just remembered, I left something downstairs. I'll be right back."

Before waiting for an answer, Danny rushed downstairs. "Well that was weird," Ulrich concluded.

Outside, Danny transformed into his ghost mode, and went after the French ghost.

"Bonjour, what is an American ghost such as yourself doing in France?" it asked, looking over the half-ghost teenager. "Wait I recognize you. You're Danny Phantom!"

"That's my name," the halfa said, and fired his ghost ray.

**End Chapter**


	3. Phantom and XANA

Thank you so much everyone who reviewed my story. Now to answer a reviewer's question: "By the way how did that other ghost know Danny any way?" This fic takes place after TUE, I'm guessing by this time Danny is known as 'Enemy of the Ghost Zone' so practically every ghost knows who he is, to bad for Danny.

Chapter 2: Phantom and XANA

It was seven in the morning. Ulrich and Odd were in Jeremy's room waiting for Jeremy to finish up whatever he was doing on his computer.

"Hurry up Jeremy. We would like to get to the showers while there's still hot water." Ulrich told him.

"Relax, I'm almost done." Jeremy assured them as he pressed the print option on the screen. "There." He took out a piece of paper.

"What's that Einstein?" Odd asked using Jeremy's nickname.

"I did some research on Amity Park and found this." He showed them the article, it read:

**Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom Saves Amity Park from Evil Ghost King.**

"Wow, a ghost. I told you ghosts existed." Odd said slapping Jeremy on the back looking at the picture. "Boy he looks familiar; you think we'll ever meet him?"

"Doubtful." Ulrich said, but he was thinking about the night before:

_Flashback (well sort of)_

Ulrich and Odd said goodnight to Tucker and Jeremy and went into their room. Odd had almost immediately fallen asleep on his bed. Ulrich had science homework to finish so he sat at the desk and opened the book. His attention was quickly taken away from his homework when he saw a beam of green light go right past his window.

"What?"

Two figures rammed into each other. One looked like a cross between a French chef and a soldier. The other looked like a teenager. He was in all black wearing grayish-white boots. His hair was white and his eyes were green.

The teenager flew at his opponent, but the soldier/ chef fired a barrage of croissants at the white haired boy. The attack hit and the teenager was sent flying towards Ulrich's window. The boy turned intangible and fell straight through the window. The creature phased through also.

"I've got you now ghost boy."

The ghost boy gave a startled gasp and grabbed Ulrich's wrist. He became intangible and they fell through the floor. The ghost followed them. Odd muttered something about waffles in his sleep and rolled over.

The ghost boy and Ulrich became solid again just outside the school. "Boy, that was close."

Suddenly, the French Ghost fired an energy croissant at the ghost boy's back, knocking him into the forest.

The French Ghost flew in that direction. Ulrich followed and watched from behind the trees. "Dad was right; French Ghosts are bad," the ghost boy said aloud to himself. "All right, let's finish this!"

The teen fired a powerful ghost ray at his opponent, making a direct hit. He then took out a thermos and sucked the ghost into it.

A ring surrounded the ghost boy and he turned into someone Ulrich already recognized.

"Danny!" Ulrich said a little too loud. The human-ghost hybrid heard him.

"Who's there?" he asked, looking around the area. Ulrich came out of his hiding place and leaned against a tree.

"Hey," he said calmly.

"How long have you been standing there?" Danny asked.

"Long enough to see that you and the ghost kid are the same person."

"I…uh," Danny started nervously. "I have no idea… what you're talking about."

On cue Danny's pants went intangible and fell. Ulrich gave him a look that said 'yeah you do'.

Danny scowled, and pulled up his pants. "All right, I'll bite, but you can't tell anyone about this. The only people who should know are you, Sam, Tucker, and my sister back home. After I'm done explaining, I have some questions for you."

"Fine."

_End Flashback_

Ulrich hadn't expected Danny's questions to be about XANA and Lyoko, but the half-ghost listened in on their whole conversation, so there was no way he could make up an excuse. So at breakfast the two boys broke off from their usual groups and sat with each other.

Ulrich began to explain about XANA, Lyoko, and how Aelita is in fact from Lyoko, but is infected by a virus and that they were trying to find an anti-virus. He left out where the factory was, how they found out about XANA, and about sector five.

"Wow," was all Danny could say. "This XANA thing definitely sounds bad."

"It gets worse because Aelita's virus connects her to XANA. If we shut it down, Aelita goes to…"

Danny accidentally swallowed his spoon at what Ulrich said (which he removed placing his hand in his stomach). The bell promptly rang; they had science with Ms. Hertz first period, so everyone filed out of the cafeteria. Danny rejoined Sam and Tucker.

"So, he knows about your powers?" Sam asked. "How?"

"Blame my pants," Danny said, and then yawned.

"Jet lag get to you?"

Danny yawning louder was his answer.

"Uh oh," Danny and Sam looked at Tucker. "I left my PDA in our room."

"Can't you get it after class?" the half-ghost asked.

"Are you crazy? I have to have it with me. Go on ahead, I'll catch up." Tucker immediately ran back to the dorms.

"He's obsessed," Sam concluded.

-

XANA's cloud cam out of an open electric socket and into Tucker's PDA. Minutes later, Tucker opened the door to his and Danny's room.

"There you are!" Tucker picked up his PDA off the desk. "Did you miss me? Yes you did, yes you- hey what's this?"

Tucker took out his scroll pen and clicked on the eye symbol that popped up. XANA's cloud came out of the PDA.

"What is that?" the computer geek asked to no one. The cloud surrounded Tucker and entered his body. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

-

In Ms. Hertz class the people were taking a pop quiz. So far ten minutes passed, the only people who were finished the quiz were Aelita and Jeremy. Sam and Danny weren't taking it for the more than obvious fact that this was their first official school day. Sam was in the back of the room next to Aelita, and Danny was sitting at a table by himself. His head was resting on his arms, and his eyes were closed. In other words, he was sleeping. Tucker was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Tucker? He should be here by now."

"It doesn't take this long for him to get a PDA, does it?" Aelita asked.

"No it doesn't."

The door suddenly opened, and Tucker walked in.

"Mr. Foley, you're late," Ms. Hertz said.

"Sorry, I had to take care of something important," Tucker said.

"Very well, take a seat next to Mr. Fenton."

Tucker walked to the back of the room, a dark smile on his face. Danny's ghost sense went off, and instantly woke up shivering. He looked around the room, anxious, and he accidentally spun around too fast and fell out of his chair.

"Mr. Fenton, is something wrong?" Ms. Hertz asked, her patience thinning.

"No, I'm fine," Danny said, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his head. Some people in the class snickered.

"That's enough, everyone return to your quizzes," when the classroom was quiet again, Danny grabbed Tucker's arm.

"Tucker, did you see any ghosts in the hall?" the halfa asked shivering uncontrollably.

"No, why?"

"My ghost sense is going crazy," he then noticed something strange about Tucker. "Hey are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he turned his head and looked at Aelita. "Just fine." He gave a dark smile; XANA's symbol appeared in his eyes.

During the day Danny's ghost sense kept going off for unknown reasons. Fourth period rolled around and they had a study hall in the library. On the way to the library Tucker went up to Aelita and Jeremy went to get his laptop.

"Aelita, can I talk to you?" Tucker asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

Tucker led Aelita away from the group. A high-pitched scream was heard.

-

"Oh no!" Jeremy looked at his computer, then dialed a number on his cell phone. "Ulrich, XANA has launched an attack."

"We know, we heard her scream shortly after she left with Tucker," Ulrich responded as he, Yumi, and Odd ran down the stairs. "We think he might be possessed by XANA."

"Get to the factory, I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

Ulrich, Odd and Yumi made it into the forest. They check to make sure no one was looking, then removed the lid cover to the sewers.

Meanwhile Tucker, possessed by XANA, carried Aelita's unconscious body to the elevator. Actually, Aelita was regaining consciousness. She opened her eyes, wondering what was going on. When she saw Tucker, she gasped and started to struggle instantly, realizing she was in trouble.

"Let go of me!" The pink haired girl continued to struggle, her cell phone falling loose. XANA-Tucker shocked Aelita's body and she was knocked out again.

By this time Ulrich, Jeremy, Yumi, and Odd got to the factory entrance. They grabbed the ropes and descended into the factory. Ulrich pressed the button to get the elevator back up to their floor. Nothing happened, so he pressed it a few more times.

"Argh, it won't work!" Ulrich growled in frustration.

"XANA's thought of everything," Jeremy commented. Yumi noticed Aelita's cell phone on the ground and picked it up.

"I hope she's all right," she said, holding it.

"She won't be if we don't get down there!"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Odd asked. "It's not like we can faze through the floor or anything."

"Faze through the floor…" Ulrich thought out loud, the light-bulb in his head turning on "Yumi can I see Aelita's cell phone?"

Yumi gave Ulrich a confused look. He looked through Aelita's "buddy" list, until he found a number he was looking for.

"Sam, it's Ulrich. I'm on Aelita's cell phone. I need to talk to Danny, it's important." There was a small silence, and then Ulrich spoke up walking away from the group. "Danny, it's Ulrich. We have a problem."

-

Aelita woke up in the mountain region. She looked around, confused, wondering how she got there. Suddenly her ears picked up the sound of Wasps coming her way. She ran in the opposite direction and hid in a small cave. She watched as the Wasps flew by and backed to the wall.

"Jeremy, where are you?" she whispered, frightened.

-

Danny and Sam climbed out of the sewer entrance to the factory.

"Okay, why didn't I fly us here?" Danny asked. After Ulrich's call Danny wound up telling Sam everything. It was either that or have the picture of him and Tucker hugging in their sleep in next week's paper.

"Because you thought that people would notice you, and Ulrich told you the way through the sewers," Sam said.

Danny made a face and they ran into the factory, grabbing the ropes.

"I still don't get how him being here will help us faze into the floor," Odd said.

Danny smirked as a white ring surrounded his waist, and split into two, one going up his body, and the other going down his legs. Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy gasped in surprise.

"No way! You're Danny Phantom!" Jeremy gasped out in surprise.

"It's kind of obvious when you think about it," Ulrich said. "You know, Danny Fenton, Danny _Phantom_."

"Of course," Jeremy realized. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" odd asked, laughing at his own joke.

"I really hate to break this up, but Aelita's still in trouble," Yumi pointed out.

"No problem, everyone hold hands and I'll faze us through," Danny ordered.

-

Aelita sat in the cave hugging her legs. She watched the Wasps continue to fly by not noticing her… yet. "Jeremy, please hurry."

Suddenly, she realized she wasn't alone. She turned around when a shadow covered her. Startled, she ran. The Scipizoa spotted her.

XANA-Tucker watched on the screen. "Excellent, everything's going according to plan."

"Then I hope you don't mind an interruption." On cue Danny, in ghost mode, tacked XANA-Tucker, sending him out of the chair and into the wall, temporarily knocking him out.

Jeremy climbed into the chair and put on the headset. "Aelita can you hear me?"

"Jeremy?" she jumped behind a nearby tree. "Thank goodness you're here. The Scipizoa found me, and I don't know how long I'll be able to avoid it."

"Don't worry, help is on the way. Danny, can you bring Ulrich, Yumi and Odd down one floor?"

"Sure." He grabbed Ulrich and Odd's shirts and Yumi took Ulrich's hand. Going intangible they sunk down to the scanner room.

"Better not let dad see these, he'd flip," Danny commented.

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi entered the scanners; Danny rose back up to the computer room.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd." The cards for the three Lyoko warriors came up on the computer screen. "Scanner. Virtualization!"

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd entered Lyoko. As soon as they did they landed in the mountain region. Odd was hit in the chest by a Wasp's laser.

"Ow! Well that's a nice warm welcome," Odd said, jumping to avoid another laser. He fired an arrow at a wasp making a direct hit. "All right! One down, two to go."

"Better hurry up guys. Aelita won't be able to avoid the Scipizoa for long."

Ulrich used his sword to block a laser strike. "Yumi, find Aelita. We'll take care of these guys."

Yumi nodded.

"I'm uploading the Overwing now," Jeremy said, a screen popping up. Sam looked over, noticing Tucker waking up, still possessed by XANA.

"Uh… Danny…"

"Great."

XANA-Tucker ran forward, but Danny charged forward, pinning him against the wall. XANA's minion wasn't going to beat that easily. He grabbed the phantom's wrist and started to electrocute the half-ghost.

"Danny no!" Sam yelled running over, but "Tucker" easily swatted her away.

"Yumi… hurry," Jeremy said.

Yumi got on the Overwing and rode off.

"Aelita should be south-west of where you are now."

Yumi went down on one of the paths and spotted the Scipizoa. She then saw Aelita backed into a corner.

The Scipizoa wrapped its tentacles around the pink-haired girl and lifted her up. It connected some more tentacles to her head and began sucking at her memory.

Yumi jumped off the Overwing and took out her fan. She threw it at the jellyfish monsters symbol, scoring a direct hit, and making the monster drop Aelita. The Scipizoa retreated back to its hiding place.

"Are you all right?" Yumi asked.

"Yes," the pink-haired girl answered.

The two girls made it to the tower. Aelita slowly approached the tower, and slid through it. She walked to the top floor, and deactivated the tower. The XANA symbol in Tucker's eyes vanished and he collapsed.

-

"You don't remember anything?" Sam asked. Tucker had regained consciousness not remembering anything that happened.

"The last thing I remember is going to get my PDA, then it's pretty much a black hole," he explained, going through his pocket.

Jeremy typed up a few commands on the computer. "The elevator should be operational now."

"Good," Odd said, looking at his watch. "Now, let's leave. Study hall's almost over, and I want to be first in line for lunch. They're serving potatoes today."

Everyone eventually returned to the school. Odd ran ahead to get to the cafeteria.

"Boy, just when we thought we could relax, we get ourselves in another mess." Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah," Danny said, his head to the ground. Sam put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Danny, everything will turn out right in the end," she said.

"Besides," Aelita said, "we could use the help, right Jeremy?"

"I suppose, but," he looked at the half-ghost and his friends. "You have to swear you won't tell anyone about XANA or Lyoko, ever! Promise?"

"Relax," Sam said. "Who would believe us anyway?"

"Can you guys hurry up? Odd yelled. "The bell's about to ring and I can't be late for lunch!"

**End Chapter 2**

Okay if any of you are tired of XANA possessing people in almostevery episode of Code Lyoko, good news, he isn't going to do nearly as much in my story, probably only two more times, much later. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter, there's plenty more on the way.


	4. Contest

Chapter 3: Contest

It was lunchtime at Kadic and our group was in the lunchroom.

"Hey are you gonna finish your pudding?" Odd asked Danny pointing to his untouched pudding cup.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Oh, because if you weren't going to, I'd be more than happy to eat it."

"You already ate yours," Danny said opening the cup, "and Yumi's and Jeremy's, and Tucker's."

"Yeah, and I wanted it too." Tucker whined.

"Odd, you're like a walking stomach." Jeremy said typing on his laptop.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm a growing boy." Odd responded with a fake pout.

Danny groaned "Fine here." He tossed the cup to Odd.

"Yes!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Boys," she muttered just loud enough for Aelita and Yumi to here. The two girls chuckled/giggled at the way she said it.

"Why does Odd want the cups anyway?" Aelita asked. Odd answered by pointing to a sign. "An eating contest?" The pink haired girl questioned.

"Yup. It's tomorrow and I've been practicing all week."

"The way you eat Odd," Ulrich stated "it's like you've been preparing all year."

The group laughed as Odd made an annoyed face, "Ha, ha very funny. We'll see whose laughing when I beat last years champion."

"Well good luck Odd, you'll need it." Yumi said as the lunch bell rang. Everyone left the cafeteria, Yumi parting ways with them to go to her classes.

"What I don't get Odd is how you can eat so much and still be so scrawny." Danny pointed out.

"I'm not scrawny…I'm svelt."

-

With the exception of Yumi, the group was in their last class of the day, Italian. Most of the class was staring with bored expressions on their faces. The same went for the gang, except for Odd, and Jeremy. Jeremy was trying to understand the language (and having little success), while Odd was _actually _paying attention.

"Odd, do I need new glasses or are you actually taking notes?" Jeremy asked in wonder.

"Your eyes do not lie. I need at least a seventy grade point average to pass and the only classes I'm mildly interested in are art and language. Besides, the look on your face right now is picture worthy. If only I had a camera."

"Odd!" The Italian teacher shouted getting the purple clothed boys attention, "Can you please explain what a preterit verb is?"

"Certainly sir." While Odd began explain, and surprising not only the teacher, but the whole class, Jeremy turned around to Danny, Tucker and Sam.

"Hey, can you guys come with me to the factory after school?" He asked.

"I guess, why?" Sam questioned.

"I want to scan Danny's DNA to create a Lyoko card for him, so he can help us fight on Lyoko; I also want to create one for you guys also." He answered.

"I understand Danny, but why us?" Tucker asked.

"XANA is getting stronger, and because of that his attacks are becoming more deadly, so we have to use the return to the past option. Anyone not programmed into the computer forgets what happened when we turn back time."

"I'm guessing to hide any evidence of the attack." Sam concluded.

"Precisely."

"Mr. Belpois." Jeremy quickly turned around when he heard his last name being said by the teacher. "Mr. Belpois if you are so smart that you don't need to pay attention in class you'd you be so kind as to translate the sentence on the board and use it in preterite form."

"Uh… certainly. It's uhh…"Jeremy stammered having no idea what was on the board. The teacher frowned.

"I see. Maybe you should spend less time talking with Mr. Fenton and more time on you studies." The teacher scolded, "Now Odd, would you please translate the sentence.

Odd did so once again having the class wonder if the real Odd was abducted by aliens and this one was a clone.

After class Danny, Sam, Aelita, Tucker and Jeremy went to the factory. Once they got there, Jeremy got on the super computer.

"Okay, take the elevator down one floor and get in the scanners." He instructed.

The three teenagers did so and stepped into the scanner room when the elevator stopped.

"Now go into the scanners, it doesn't matter which one." The half-ghost and his friends did so, the doors closing after the entered the scanners surprised them a little.

"Okay let's start with Sam." Jeremy typed on his keyboard as he began creating Sam's card. He then moved onto Tucker's and finally Danny's. While doing Danny's the error message appeared on the screen. In the scanner room Danny's scanner opened and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Danny are you alright?" Sam asked as he and Tucker caught him.

"Yeah I'm fine. A little dizzy, but fine."

The three teens went back up to the computer room. "That's weird. I wonder what went wrong." Jeremy muttered as he typed furiously on the super computer. "So that's the problem." The young genius concluded, "The supercomputer can't register Danny's DNA code."

"Why not?" Tucker asked.

"I wish I knew."

"It's strange really," Aelita started, "The super computer has enough memory so it should have no problems registering human DNA."

"Well, I'm half-ghost, maybe that's what's causing the problem." Danny suggested.

"It might." Jeremy concluded. "We'll worry about it later."

-

Night had fallen and it was around midnight. An electric socket sparked with electricity and XANA's ghost came out of it and entered the refrigerator.

Morning came about a few hours later and the eating contest was underway. Kadic was going against two other schools. In truth the contest was more of a fundraiser and whichever school one, student or teacher, would receive money for the school.

Millie and Tamiya were interviewing Odd.

"Odd our viewers want to know, do you think you'll be able to beat last years champion?"

"I believe my chances of winning are as good as me failing my next math test. In other words, very high." The boy who lived up to his name replied.

"So, who is this 'champion' Odd mentioned anyway?" Tucker asked.

"Some kid from another school." Ulrich replied. "Who knows Odd might actually win this year, I mean he skipped breakfast."

The contestants all got to their seats. A whistle was blown and the contest began. One by one each kid either gave up, got sick, or passed out until only Odd and another kid were remaining.

As the lunch lady brought out the last dish, cherry pie, Danny's ghost sense went off. The half-ghost looked around the room.

"Ghost sense?" Sam asked

"Yeah, but I don't see anything."

"False alarm?" Aelita suggested.

"No, it never has a false-"

"Odd!"

The half-ghost was cut off at Ulrich's alarmed cry. Odd started coughing and his body began to pixelize. He finally passed out, face pale. Ulrich went up to his friend, "He's not breathing. Someone get the nurse!"

-

Odd was brought to the nurses offices, and eventually to the hospital. Ulrich, Danny, and the others, minus Jeremy and Aelita who went to the factory, arrived a few minutes later.

"The doctors are saying either Odd was exposed to a large amount of poison or he choked." Ulrich said as he left Odd's room.

"Or XANA attacked him from the inside." Yumi suggested.

"Can he even do that?" Tucker asked.

"Not directly, he needs to use something to help him attack the person." Ulrich said. His cell-phone then went off, it was Jeremy.

"I just found an activated tower," Jeremy said, "Aelita and I have located it in the desert region."

"Okay, were on the way." Ulrich said then looked at Yumi, "XANA's on the offensive, let's go."

"We'll stay behind and keep you posted on Odd's condition." Sam assured them as they left. "Something wrong Danny?" She asked the half-ghost kid.

"I'm trying to figure out why my ghost since keeps going off when XANA launches an attack."

-

"Are you three ready?" Jeremy asked the three lyoko warriors.

"Yup, you can start the process, Jeremy." Aelita told him.

The scanners closed, "Transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita. Scanner. Virtualization."

The three warriors were successfully transferred and safely landed in the desert.

"The tower should be North of were you are now." Jeremy told them. At that the Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita started heading for the tower.

"Be careful, you have Kankrelats coming up on your right."

They continued going for the tower until the roachster like creatures began to fire at them. Yumi took out her fans and threw one of them at the Kankrelat hitting and destroying it.

Ulrch took out his sword and blocked some lasers to protect Aelita. Yumi threw both of her fans, one of them hit another Kankrelat, the other missed. While off guard one of the monsters hit Yumi with it's laser.

"Ten life points Yumi." Jeremy told her. Yumi's immediate response was catch her two fans and throw one of them at the Kankrelat to get rid of it.

"Ulrich, take Aelita to the tower, I'll handle this." The Geisha said before performing some backhand springs to avoid the laser fire.

"Come on." Ulrich told Aelita and they went off to the tower while Yumi continued fighting.

Jeremy looked at his screen to see Sam's cell-phone number come up on the screen. "Jeremy, it's Sam. How are things going on Lyoko?"

"So far things are not running smoothly, but I have a bad feeling that that won't last long." Jeremy answered then asked "How's Odd."

"He's not doing to well, his heart beat is slowing down." Sam answered

"Alright we'll hurry." Sam turned off her cell phone and Jeremy turned his attention back the screen on his computer.

"You're almost at the tower Ulrich." He said.

"This is way to easy." Ulrich commented slowing to a walk.

"We'll if it makes you feel better, there's two mega-tanks guarding it."

Any sign of the Scipizoa?"

"Not yet."

"How about Yumi?" Aelita asked.

By this time Yumi had finished off the last Kankrelat. "Jeremy, I'm gonna need the Overwing."

"It's on the way." Jeremy said typing in a code that materialized her vehicle. She hopped on the Overwing and sped off.

-

Ulrich and Aelita reached the tower. True to Jeremies word, two mege-tanks were in front of it.

"Aelita stay hidden while I take care of these things." Ulrich commanded. A mega-tank turned to them as Aelita ran to hide and began rolling towards her. Ulrich took out his sword and went for the tank.

"Triangulate." Ulrich activate his super sprint and ran around the tank in a triangle creating two clones. The tank opened itself and fired a wall laser at one of the clones, then the other. The real Ulrich jumped on the mega-tank and stabbed his sword into the eye. He jumped off of it and it exploded.

Yumi flew by on the Overwing getting the other tanks attention. It opened and fired its attack. Yumi dodged the laser wall and threw one of her fans. The mega-tand closed itself and the fan bounced off. It then reopened and fired again, this time hitting the Overwing. The vehicle de-virtualized and Yumi began falling.

Ulrich noticed this and used his super sprint to run over and caught Yumi.

"Thanks." Yumi said as Ulrich put her down.

"Oh, it's no-ugh!" Ulrich was cut off by the mega-tanks wall attack hitting him. He was de-virtualized instantly.

Ulrich!" Yumi cried. She quickly got out of the way to avoid another assault and threw her fan, hitting the mega-tanks eye. It blew up.

"All clear Aelita."

The pink haired girl ran up to the tower and slid through it. She slowed down upon entry and levitated up to the top platform. She put her hand on a screnn and typed in the 'Lyoko' code.

"Tower deactivated."

Jeremy pressed a button on the computer. "Return to the past now."

-

The gang was back in the cafeteria Odd was being interviewed by Millie and Tamyia.

"It's called, XANA's ghost. It is like XANA, but in a specter form and what he uses to attack our world." Jeremy explained to Danny who asked.

"That explains why your ghost sense went off." Sam concluded.

"Yeah it does." Danny also concluded. He looked over at Odd who started to come by.

"Okay guys let's go." He said. "I dropped out of the contest."

"Dropped out?" Ulrich asked, "Why?"

"After all the chaos with XANA earlier, I think I lost my appitite."

"Wait, you _lost_ your appetite?"

"Well, yeah."

"I guess theirs a first time for everything."

The gang shared a laugh and left the cafeteria.

**End Chapter 3**

Sorry for this being late, reasons vary between laziness and the factI can never get what I write on paper onto the computer.


	5. Boxed In

Thank you all so much for the reviews, I loved them and I couldn't wait to get this chapter posted because the chapter after it is one of the my favorites out of the…uh… eight I have written so far. So without further ado.

Chapter 4: Boxed in

Sector 5:

The Lyoko warriors stood on a platform by a computer screen. Aelita was going through data on the screen trying to find something in the large amounts of information.

"Any luck finding it Aelita?" Jeremy asked

"Not yet." The pink haired girl replied. Ulrich looked up to see the Flying Mantas starting to 'hatch' from the walls around the sphere they were just outside. "Well, you'd better find it fast, 'cause we're about to have company."

Jeremy sat in his chair while Danny, Sam and Tucker stood on his left and right.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Danny asked.

"Certain, and when we get the data, you'll be able to enter Lyoko through the scanners."

"I just realized something," Tucker spoke up, "Why can't Danny just go ghost and faze through the computer screen into the virtual world?"

"XANA managed to take control of the jump back in time program awhile ago, so I needed to put up a special program, kind of like a firewall, to keep him out. It might prevent Danny from getting into Lyoko and even- well, let's not take any chances."

Back in the fifth sector, the Mantas (three of them) were all the way out of their nest and 'swam' towards them. Odd, Yumi and Ulrich got out there weapons ready to fight them off. The Mantas attacked first firing their lasers.

"Shield!" Odd crossed his arms bringing up a shield that absorbed the attack and fired three laser arrows, each one missing. Yumi threw one of her fans hitting one of the Mantas in the Eye on its back. The monster exploded. Another Manta flew close to them giving Ulrich a chance to stab it with his sword. The creature flew away, but Odd finished it off with an arrow.

Aelita continued to search threw the computer. As she moved a file another popped up. She went through a few more before finding what she was looking for. "Jeremy, I think I found it. I'm sending you the information now."

"Great, now let me take over. I'll send you your vehicles." Jeremy began typing commands and the vehicles appeared on the sides of the platform. Odd and Ulrich got on the Overboard and Overbike and flew off. Yumi had to avoid a laser before she could get Aelita on the Overwing.

"Hey, Einstein, how about getting us out of here." Odd said.

"Don't worry the path is almost open." 'Einstein' assured him. Yumi threw her fan at the Manta behind them hoping to get rid of it, but it swam out of the way and Yumi got hit in the ankle by its attack.

"There's the opening." Aelita pointed out. They went through the tunnel, the Manta swerving away and not following them.

After their escape they dropped Aelita off at a tower and Jeremy rematerialized the gang back into the real world.

"Great work guys." Jeremy told them once the entered the computer lab. "With these codes it will now be possible for Danny to enter Lyoko."

"All right, XANA better watch out now that we've got the ghost boy on our side!" Odd exclaimed. The group of teenagers exited the factory only to find out that it was really late,

"Oh my gosh, it's ten o'clock already?" Yumi gasped in surprise when she looked at her watch, "I'd better get going." Yumi ran ahead of them back into the sewers.

"I hope she doesn't get caught, Yumi's parents are pretty strict right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Ulrich said leading into the sewers so they could get back to the school.

Yumi wound up getting caught sneaking inside her house, and everyone else got caught by Jim when they were sneaking into the building so they got two hours of detention. After school Yumi's father came to pick her up so she couldn't stay after like she normally would and the rest of the group went to the gym for their detention and waited for Jim to arrive. She showed up a few minutes later carrying a large box.

"What you'll be doing is taking out the new gym equipment from this and several other boxes outside. After you finish that place any old equipment that looks no longer useable into the empty boxes. I'll be back in an hour to check on your progress." He left the gym and the teenagers stared at one another.

"Well, let's get this over with." Odd and Ulrich removed the top of the box. As they did this Danny's ghost sense went off and…

"I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!"…the Box Ghost came out of it.

"Oh great, him again." Danny said uninterested and partially bored.

"And now, with my cardboard cubes of squariness, I will rule the world! Ha ha ha…beware!"

"Uh…Danny, who is that?" Ulrich asked.

"And why does he keep saying 'beware?" Jeremy also asked.

Danny sighed and took the Fenton Thermos out of his pocket. "Oh, that's just no one and I think beware is his favorite word. Just give me a second." He answered and lifted the thermos up the box obsessed ghost. Unfortunately the Box Ghost retaliated.

"Never!"

Box Ghost used his box controlling powers lift the box he came out of into the air. He lifted it over the ghost boys head and dumped its contents onto him before flying off with it. Danny pushed some of the sports equipment off of him. "Okay give me a minute to catch him. I'm going ghost!" Danny went into his ghost mode and chased after the Box Ghost.

"Are all of Danny's enemies like that?" Aelita asked.

"Nah, most of them are actually threatening." Sam told her.

**-**

Danny chased the Box Ghost all around the city until it turned to face him. "Behold the power of my square box." He threw the box directly at Danny… who just turned intangible and the box passed threw him.

"You were saying?" Danny questioned.

"Uh… Beware!" The ghost yelled in his face and flew off.

"Maybe I should go after him." Danny thought out loud, "Nah, what's the worst he could do? Rob a box store?" Danny laughed at the thought and returned to the gym.

**-**

Night had fallen and the Box Ghost was slowly floating around the city wondering how he could defeat Danny Phantom. He floated above the factory, ironically around the time XANA decided to activate a tower. Familiar black mist came out of the factory and into the Box Ghost.

**-**

Science class the next day went by really slowly. Everyone had their eyes on a test paper wand were busy writing answers to the questions (except Odd who was busy turning his test into a paper swan).

Jeremy's laptop began beeping.

"Jeremy, please turn off your laptop." Ms. Hertz scolded.

"Yes ma'am sorry." Jeremy took out his laptop and opened it. The super scan had picked up and activated tower, meaning XANA had launched an attack. Jeremy wrote the coordinates on his hand and turned the laptop off.

BANG

Something hit the side of the school, shaking the room. "What was that?" Ms. Hertz asked in shock. The students, mostly out of curiosity went to the window to see what happened. Danny instantly recognized the attacker.

"Box Ghost?"

"Beware!" Box Ghost powered up his attack and threw an ectoplasmic box at the ghost boy. Danny fell backwards in surprise and the attack landed on the other side of the room (leaving a huge hole in the wall.). Fear seemed to register into the minds of the rest of the students and they ran from the classroom with the exception of our main group.

"XANA has activated a tower in the forest region. We have to get to the factory." Jeremy said.

"You think XANA possessed the box ghost?" Aelita asked.

"Doubt it; his voice doesn't have that distorted sound all of XANA's victims have."

"So how do we get by him?" Sam asked. Her question was answered when a pink colored ghost ray coming straight at the box ghost.

"What was that?" Odd asked as a person wearing a red suit flew by on a board similar to Odd's Overboard.

"That's Valerie." Danny realized, "I better help her."

"No Danny, we have to take care of things on Lyoko, she'll be fine." Tucker pointed out. Danny sighed realizing he was right. The group left the classroom as Valerie fired another ecto-blast at the powered up ghost.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked confidently. The box ghost answered by attacking with an ecto-box, knocking the ghost hunter off her jet sled. Fortunately the thing was built to chase after its rider if he or she fell off so she landed on it easily. She then fired her ecto gun at the ghost, hitting him and knocking him backwards.

"That's what you get for messing with Amity parks number one ghost hunter!" She shouted at it, but the ghost wasn't finished yet.

Meanwhile Ulrich was trying to get Yumi by her cell phone but got her father instead. "Looks like Mr. Ishiyama took Yumi's cell phone; I'll have to go get her."

"Forget it Ulrich, there's no time. We'll have to go without her." Jeremy said as he climbed down the staircase leading to the sewers. They went down the sewer path leading to the factory and entered the computer lab. Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Danny went to the scanner room.

"I'll transfer you guys two at a time, first Ulrich and Odd, then Aelita and Danny. Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd. Virtualization!"

Ulrich and Odd landed safely on Lyoko and Jeremy transferred Aelita and Danny. Aelita's landing was graceful; Danny's however… needs a little work.

"Ow my head." He complained.

"Don't worry after a few times you start landing the write way." Odd told him. "Hey Jeremy, mind telling us why you gave Danny his ghost mode as his Lyoko form and not something else."

"Does it really matter?" Jeremy questioned. "Alright Danny, I programmed your character so you can fly and use a ghost ray and shield. I'm not entirely certain you can use your other powers though. Okay the activated tower should be northeast of were you are now. You'll have to go on foot though; I don't have enough resources to program your vehicles."

"No problem this'll be just like the old days." Odd quipped. They started heading towards the tower.

Back in the computer room, Sam and Tucker decided to go get Yumi and left the room. They ran through the forest to avoid the fight between Valerie and the XANA powered Box Ghost and got to the ninth grade building. Fortunately Yumi sat by the window so it was easy for Tucker to get her attention. Yumi asked her teacher if she could 'go to the infirmary'.

"What's going on guys?" she asked them once she got outside.

"Oh you know XANA increasing a ghost's power, the others on Lyoko and Danny probably having no idea what he's doing." Tucker summarized.

"What? Well we'd better get going."

**-**

"You have three Krabs coming up on your left." Jeremy warned them. Ulrich stopped and took out his sword. "I'll handle this get going."

"What alone?" Danny questioned as he saw the Krabs come their way. "Those things are huge, you'll get slaughtered."

"Don't worry I'll be fine just go." Ulrich commanded.

"You heard him let's go." Odd grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him away, Aelita followed them. "Ulrich can take care of three Krabs with no problems." Danny wanted to argue at first, but remembered that they had more experience with fighting in a virtual universe, but something still bothered him.

"But Jeremy said we only get one hundred life points, what'll happen if he loses them?"

"He just returns to the scanner room." This made Danny feel a little better.

Meanwhile Ulrich blocked the lasers the Krabs fired at him, "Super sprint." He used the ability to run quickly towards one of the Krabs and get on top of it. "Impact!" He thrust his sword into the Eye of XANA on top of it then took out his sword and jumped off, the Krab blowing up only seconds later.

He was suddenly hit in the back by a second Krabs laser. "Careful Ulrich, you just lost forty life points." Jeremy told him. Ulrich re-activated his super sprint and ran up a tree. He pushed himself off it and flew over the Krab. He threw the sword into the eye and it exploded. He caught his sword, but got hit in the side by the third Krab, and got devirtualized.

**-**

While this was going on Yumi, Sam and Tucker ran across the school yard. Suddenly Valerie was knocked off her Jet sled and rolled on the ground, good thing she was near the ground.

"We have to help her." Tucker said then ran over to her. "Come on we better get going." He slung one of her arms over his shoulder.

"Tucker, look out!" Sam cried. Too late, the box ghost fired one of its ghost rays at them. Tucker jumped out of the way in time but slid on the ground. "This guy just won't quit."

**-**

Danny and Odd continued towards the tower with Aelita, but had to stop short because of two Tarantulas guarding it. "Okay now this could be a problem." Odd pointed out.

"Are these things hard?" Danny asked.

"Kinda, not exactly the best enemies to break in a new guy, but you have ghost fighting experience so you'll do fine." Aelita took cover behind some trees and Odd ran forward. The Tarantulas noticed him and began firing their dual-lasers. Odd climbed up a nearby tree to avoid getting hit and jumped off he fired his laser arrows as the Tarantulas fired their lasers. The arrows didn't hit the Xana eye and Odd was knocked out of the air by an attack.

"Danny hit them in the symbol that looks like an eye." Odd told him as he jumped away from another attack. He fired another arrow this time hitting one of them in the eye and it exploded.

The second Tarantula started firing at Danny knowing he was the weaker on of the two. The ghost boy flew out of the way and fired and fired an ecto blast at the Tarantula, hitting him in the stomach. "Nice shot, Danny but it's only damaged."

The tarantula recovered and got both its laser cannons ready and began firing at the ghost boy. Danny dodged a few shots in the air. "What? That's it? I've fought opponents with better aim then that." He mocked only to be hit by the tarantulas attack a few seconds later and falling to the ground. "I just had to say that, didn't I?"

"Laser arrow." Odd fired an arrow at the Tarantula destroying it. "You alright there Danny?"

"I guess." The ghost boy answered.

Aelita slowly walked up to the tower and slid through it. "Man, that's so cool." Danny commented, kinda removing the drama from the scene. Once the tower was deactivated the box ghost lost his power and fled.

**-**

"What, that's ridiculous Ms. Hertz, ghost do not exist." Principle Delmas said.

"Then how do you explain what happened to the wall of my classroom?" The science teacher asked demanding an explanation. Danny and the others watched as Ms. Hertz and the principal continued to argue over the situation. Eventually Ms. Hertz gave up and decided it was just her imagination, (even if that didn't explain the hole in the wall).

**End Chapter 4**

Man this chapter was supposed to be shorter, but I wound up changing or adding stuff. I don't think I could get this out if I wasn't listening to the Kingdom Hearts 2 theme song almost the whole time, (that song rocks, even though I can only understand one line in it. Can't wait for the game.) Well, Merry Christmas everybody and have a happy New Year.


	6. Sound off

I am so sorry for this late chapter. I've been busy and started drivers ed and that along with trying to keep myself from failing geometry (which didn't work) I've been busy. I have finally managed to get this chapter out, but just to warn you it is longer than my other chapters (and is the longest one out of all the ones I've written.)

Chapter 5: Sound Off

"Odd, Danny, hurry! The Scipizoa has almost stolen all of Aelita's memory," Jeremy told them as Danny and Odd flew/rode their vehicles through the ice sector.

"We're going as fast as we can," Odd complained, then looked behind him. "And it looks like we have company."

He saw too mantas swimming (or I think it's swimming anyway) in the air coming directly towards them.

"Keep going!" Danny commanded. "I'll hold them off." The ghost boy turned around to face the Mantas. The Mantas began firing their laser, which Danny easily dodged. Danny fired an ectoplasmic blast at one of the Mantas. The Manta dodged the attack and both being firing their lasers again.

"Shield!" Danny rose up his ghost shield to avoid getting hit by the lasers. When the Mantas stopped firing Danny dropped the shield and fired another ecto-blast. The blast made contact with one of the monsters, destroying it. The second Manta fired its laser. Danny raised his shield, but it shattered when the laser made contact and it hit the halfa's chest.

Danny was immediately devirtualized and sent back to the scanners. "Well, it could be worse. I could have to eat Dash's underwear again," Danny commented.

Back on Lyoko Odd rode his Overboard in the direction that Aelita had gone earlier.

"You're almost there Odd," Jeremy told him. Odd continued in the direction he was going.

"I see her," Odd activated his jet-boosters on the Overboard.

"Odd, what are you planning? Jeremy asked.

"Just watch Einstein. I've got a plan." Odd rode closer to the Scipizoa and jumped off the Overboard at the last minute. The vehicle slammed into the Scipizoa, causing it to drop Aelita and make a hasty retreat.

"All right!"

"Nice work," Sam complimented.

"Thank you, thank you. Please no autographs," Odd said taking the praise with a bow before turning to Aelita. "Well my fair princess how about an escort to your activated tower."

Aelita giggled and knowing Odd was fooling around, responded, "It would be an honor great knight."

Jeremy ignored them as he typed on the keypad of the supercomputer.

"Boy those two are really hitting it off," Tucker pointed out, and then smirked. "Watch out Jeremy, or Odd might steal your girlfriend out from under you."

"What? Oh who asked you?"

-

The next day, Aelita, Sam and Yumi were walking down the street.

"Hard to believe the spring dance is almost here," Yumi said. "You two going?"

"That depends, do we have to dress up in fancy dresses and style our hair?" Sam asked.

"No."

"I'll think about it. What about you Aelita, are you going?" Sam asked the pink haired girl as they entered the music store.

"Yup. I can't wait."

Yumi then turned to see a teenage boy walking over. He wore blue jeans and a black sweater with a red long sleeve shirt underneath.

"Hey Aelita, hey Yumi," Sam took notice that when the boy greeted Yumi he sounded disappointed. Yumi must have noticed, but she chose to ignore it and introduced her to the teen.

"Sam, this is William. William, Sam."

The two exchange hellos and the four teenagers began looking at the CD's.

"I don't know," Sam said as she looked at the CD Yumi gave her.

"Come on, listen to it. The Subsonics are a very popular group. You'll love them."

"Yeah, well, I'm not one who goes for something popular."

"Just try it out," Yumi told her.

"Oh all right." Sam gave in and listened to the demo disc. "Not bad," she responded after listening to the two-minute demo.

"Hey girls," William called as he was listening to a song demo. "Listen to this." He handed them the headset he was wearing. Aelita took the set and placed it near her ear. Yumi and Sam bent down to her height (since Aelita is the shortest) to listen.

"Wow, that sounds good," Yumi commented hearing the beat and lyrics.

"Yeah it does," Aelita agreed, taking a CD cartridge and looking at who sung it. "NAXA Breme huh? Do you think we can convince Jim to let us play it at the dance?" Aelita wondered aloud.

"I don't see why not," William said. What they didn't know was that two figures were watching them.

"Well that went better than expected," A female said. Her skin was bluish-white, her hair was made of blue flames. Her outfit was that of a rock star and she had a purple guitar strapped to her back. This was Ember, rocker star of the ghost zone. She turned around to face her companion, a blob of black smoke.

"All right. I released the CD, tell me the next part of your plan," Ember demanded. A silence passed between the two ghosts, well it looked like a silence, but the gray cloud was actually telling Ember the next part of its plan. Ember didn't say anything, but the smirk on her face could give you the idea that she liked its idea.

**-**

The girls walked up to the boys dorm floor and entered Jeremy's room. Jeremy was typing on the computer with Tucker watching him, Ulrich was sitting by the wall reading a magazine, Danny was sitting by the bed with Kiwi on his lap and Odd was sitting on the bed looking at the ceiling.

Ulrich was the first to notice the girls presence, "Hey, did you find any good music?" He asked turning a page in his magazine.

"Pretty good, we even got Sam interested in the Subsonics." Yumi told them.

"Wait, aren't the Subsonics a _popular_ group?" Tucker asked emphasizing the word popular.

"What's wrong with me liking something popular?" Sam demanded.

"Nothing, nothing."

Sam glared at him for a few seconds then looked at Odd noticing that he looked pretty miserable. "What's with him?"

"Odd's being black-mailed by Sissi." Jeremy said turning away from his computer.

"Really, why?" Aelita asked.

"For Kiwi." Tucker answered pointing to the dog that was currently trying to lick Danny's face. "Sissi threatened to tell her dad about the dog if Odd didn't go to the dance with her."

"Why Odd? Why not Ulrich?" Yumi asked surprised, but also kind of relieved.

"She probably got tired of chasing me or is gonna try and make me jealous of her. Odd has dated almost every girl in the eighth grade." Ulrich said turning another page in his magazine.

"Are you going to go through with it Odd?" Aelita asked sitting on the bed. The purple clothed boy groaned in response.

"I don't want to," Odd whined, "but if I want to keep Kiwi, I have to."

"So, you don't have a choice." Danny concluded then got his face covered in spit from Kiwi's tongue, "Hey!"

"No, I don't, "Odd sighed, "Tomorrow night is gonna be my last night in existence."

Sam rolled her eyes at Odd's exaggeration then faced Danny. "So, Danny are you going to the dance with anyone?"

"Yeah, I just asked Valerie awhile ago."

Sam's eyes widened at the response, it wasn't the one she expected to get. "Oh, I see…"

**-**

The next night the gym was filled with lights, music and food. People were either talking or dancing on the dance floor. Our gang had just entered the gym.

"Maybe if I hide in the crowd I can avoid Sissi." Odd said.

"Odd!" To late Sissi came running over and rapped her arms around the blond haired boy. She was wearing a light blue dress that had long sleeves and a pair of dark red boots. She wasn't wearing her headband like she usually did so her hair was wilder. "There you are."

"Oh, uh…hi Sissi." Odd said weakly as she let go of his neck and grabbed his arm.

"Come on let's dance." She said then whispered in his ear "or else you can say good bye to that dog."

"Uh, okay." Odd stuttered. He went through one of his pockets and took out a piece of paper, which he gave to Ulrich.

"What's this?"

"My will." Sissi then dragged Odd onto the dance floor.

"Boy do I feel sorry for the guy." Jeremy commented. "Well Aelita, would you like to dance?"

The pink haired girl smiled and she and Jeremy disappeared into the crowed followed by Ulrich and Yumi. Once Valerie showed up she and Danny also started dancing, leaving Sam and Tucker alone.

"Well I'd better make myself scarce." The goth girl said leaving Tucker. Once she left Tucker realized something.

"Hey, wait a minute, I'm still dateless." Fortunately he heard laughter and turned to see some girls talking amongst themselves. A huge smile broke on to his face and he waltzed over.

"Greetings my French senoritas. Would any of you lovely ladies like to dance with moi?"

The girls stared at him then walked off chatting as if he wasn't even there.

"Aw, man…"

So the dance went on everyone laughing, dancing and overall having a good time. After about an hour the group got back together and started chatting amongst themselves.

"Man am I glad to finally get away from Sissi." Odd sighed in relief.

"I don't know Odd; I could have sworn that at one point I saw you having a good time with her." Sam pointed out. Odd started to turn red. The music started up again playing a song from the CD Aelita bought earlier that day.

_Yeah!_

_Ooh oh oh oh…_

"Is it just me or does this song sound familiar?" Danny asked.

"It's not you, I also thought that when I first heard it." Sam told him. They continued to listen, nothing eventful happening until the end of the chorus.

_You will remember_

_My name!_

The player that the CD was playing on started to spark and broke as a light blue mist appeared on the stage.

"That's Ember! Oh, why didn't I realize it sooner?" Danny wondered, especially since her name is in the chorus.

Ember had a confident smirk on her face as she hovered towards Aelita. "Hello kid. XANA's waiting for you." She said as she grabbed Aelita's arm.

"Did, she just say XANA?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't know, but I'll stop her anyway." Danny hid under one of the tables to change into his ghost mode and flew at Ember, tackling her and making her let go of Aelita. The other bystanders around got the hint that things were starting to get to dangerous and started to evacuate the gym.

"We'd better head to the factory and deactivate the tower." Jeremy said, "If XANA's involved things are going to get much worse."

"Danny doesn't have the Fenton Thermos on him, so Tucker and I we'll get it from his room and we'll meet you there as soon as we can." Sam said.

"All right be careful."

Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita left the gym to go to the forest while Sam and Tucker went to the school. Danny was flown off of Ember after slamming her off of Aelita. "What are you doing here? Why are you helping XANA?"

"Just giving him what he wants, and in exchange I get what I want." The rock star ghost strummed her guitar sending plasma waves at Danny making a direct hit.

"Aaarghh!" The ghost boy screamed in pain. "Whoa, that was one powerful attack."

"Hope you liked it, 'cause their's plenty more were that came from." Ember strummed her guitar again sending another attack at the ghost boy.

**-**

"I've got the thermos. You think Danny would have learned by now to carry this with him all the time." Tucker said.

"Yeah well, we weren't expecting a ghost attack from Ember of all ghosts. Come on we'd better get it to Danny." Sam said and the two rushed back down to the gym.

**-**

In the factory Jeremy ran the super scan to locate the tower. "All right, the activated tower is in the desert region. Hope you brought some sunscreen."

"No offence Einstein, but maybe you should leave the bad jokes to Odd." Ulrich said as he and Odd entered the scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd. Virtualization."

The two boys landed in the desert region, followed by Yumi and Aelita. "My jokes aren't that bad right?" Odd asked.

Odd didn't get his answer as the Overboard, Overwing and Overbike were virtualized in front of them. Each Lyokian got on their respective vehicle, Aelita getting on the Overwing with Yumi.

"Let's go!" Ulrich said accelerating the bike. He sped forward, Yumi and Odd following behind. Back at the school gym Danny was slammed into the wall by the powerful plasma waves. He pushed himself off in time to fly away from another attack and tried to tackle Ember. Big mistake as Ember changed a dial on her guitar and a flaming fist flew at Danny when she played it. The fist hit Danny head on knocking him backwards, but he managed to catch himself.

**-**

"Get ready guys, I'm picking up Krabs on my screens." Jeremy warned them. The Krabs came into the gangs vision a few seconds after Jeremy told them.

"It's about time and only three?" Odd questioned, "I was expecting more of a chalLENGE!" Odd's Overboard suddenly devirtualized underneath him and he fell on the ground.

Ulrich turned around and saw three more Krabs coming for Odd. He spun his Overbike around and went straight for one of the monsters. Taking out his sword he jumped off his bike and on top of one Krab and thrust his sword into it.

"Thanks man." Odd thanked him, and then looked at Yumi, "Yumi take Aelita to the tower, we'll handle these over grown crustations."

"You sure you'll be alright?" Yumi asked

"We'll be fine, aren't we always?"

Yumi rolled her eyes at Odd's overconfidents and she and Aelita rode towards the activated tower. Odd jumped away from another Krab as it fired its laser at him. He then jumped forward and stretched out his arm.

"Laser arrow!" The fired arrow made contact with the Eye of Xana on it's 'head' causing the Krab to explode.

Once Odd landed back on the ground he stumbled over from a laser hitting him on the back.

"Odd, you just lost forty lifepoints." Jeremy alerted him. Ulrich ran over to Odds side using his sword to deflect another laser coming towards his friend.

"Triplicate." One Ulrich became three and the original told the clones to go after two of the Krabs, while he handled the third.

"Super sprint!" The three samurai warriors dashed at the Krabs. The Original Ulrich cut one of the Krabs legs down knocking it over. "Odd now!"

"Laser arrow!" The cat-like Lyokian fired his laser arrow at the fallen Krab. One of Ulrich's clones destroyed a second Krab, the other didn't fare so well.

"Get ready XANA's sending more Krabs your way." Jeremy alerted them.

Odd jumped away from an oncoming laser. "Krabs, Krabs, and more Krabs. What are they XANA's favorite monster or something?" He wondered aloud.

Ulrich looked over to see more Krabs coming there way. "I guess so, let's finish quickly and get outta here." He suggested. "Fusion!" He fused with his clone and ran for Krab number three and jumped on it's head. You know what happens next.

Odd fired more arrows at an oncoming monster, but they did little since they weren't hitting the eye of XANA. "Jeremy, get the vehicles running, now."

"I'm programming as fast as I can."

"Well go faster." Odd said doing a backflip to avoid the Krab again, then ran forward and under the Krab. The Krab opened it's under-laser and fired before Odd could jump out of the way.

"No Odd." Ulrich cried then got hit in the leg.

"The Overbike's ready, go and help Yumi." Ulrich agreed with Jeremy's demand and got on the bike.

Back in the scanner room Odd's scanner opended. "Whoa, that's one powerful laser."

**-**

Tucker and Sam ran into the Gym, in time to see Danny turn intangible to keep himself from getting hit by Embers music waves. He looked over to see the two.

"It's about time, what took so long?"

"We needed to get past Jim." Tucker explained, "Did you know that he used to be a fireworks tester."

"He was a fireworks tester?"

"He said he'd 'rather not talk about it.'" Tucker said. Sam rolled her eyes and through the thermos to Danny, unfortunately Ember was one step ahead of him and strummed her guitar. The thermos was knocked away from the ghost boy before he could grab it.

"Not this time Danny, not this time." Ember said, smirking.

"Danny growled in anger his hands began glowing. He fired his ghost ray at Ember so fast she couldn't dodge. "Guys, get out of here!" He shouted to his friends.

"No way Danny, we not gonna let you fight alone." Said Sam.

**-**

While Ulrich and Odd were fighting the Krabs, Yumi was having her own trouble with two Tarantulas. The geisha warrior dodged some rapid fire lasers on the Overwing. "Aelita take the controls." Aelita did so and Yumi jumped off the Overwing. Landing on the ground she immediately took out both of her fans and threw one at a Tarantula. Unfortunately for her the Tarantula's were smarter than XANA's other monsters and the second one knocked the fan out of the air to save its partner.

Both spider like monsters fired rapidly. Yumi dodged a few shots by doing handsprings, but was eventually hit in the leg and fell over. Yumi quickly got up and threw her remaining fan, this time she hit the Tarantula.

"Yes." She muttered catching the fan, but didn't have time to block as the Tarantula hit her with more of it's lasers.

"Yumi you're down to twenty lifepoints!" She heard Jeremy shout. Yumi threw her fan again only to have it knocked out of the air by the Tarantula.

"Oh, this is bad." Yumi said. The Tarantula was about to finish her off, when something else got its attention. Ulrich came riding in one the Overbike. He jumped off the bike as it slammed into the Tarantula. The monster flew back into the tower and exploded.

"It's about time." Yumi said though grateful.

Aelita walked over to the tower and fazed through it.

**-**

Danny was thrown into the wall by another one of Embers attacks, this time he returned to his human mode because of all the beatings.

"You know, with XANA's help this was just too easy." Ember said, "Oh well, time to say goodbye."

"Goodbye." Sam said that and held up the Fenton Thermos towards Ember. The thermos sucked the rock star ghost write into it. Sam quickly placed the lid on it and ran over to Danny's side.

"Danny are you all right?" She asked.

"I just got thrashed and slammed into a wall who knows how many times, do I look like I'm all right?" Danny asked her.

"Sorry, standard question."

Tucker looked around the gym and noticed that there were still people inside the gym hiding behind turned over tables- one of them was Valerie. The techno-geek took out his cell phone and dialed up Jeremy. "Hey, I think we're gonna need an RTTP on this one."

"I'm on it." Jeremy said as his screen showed the tower was deactivated. "Return to the past now."

**-**

Yumi, Aelita and Sam walked into Jeremy's dorm, where the boys were, except Danny for some reason.

"So Odd, you have to take Sissi to the dance again, how does that make you feel?" Sam asked.

"Eh, whatever." Odd shrugged it off, "It wasn't that bad before so I've got no worries."

Suddenly Danny ran into the dorm room. "Hey Jeremy can you check something out?"

"Sure what is it?"

"After we did the return to the past my Fenton Thermos started acting weird."

Jeremy thought about it, "hmm, that's weird; the return to the past should effect everything except us. Let me see it." Danny gave Jeremy the thermos and he hooked it up to his computer. "This-this is amazing. Danny, you just caught a specter."

**End Chapter 5**


	7. Ectosuit

Sorry for being late, my reasons are at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 6: Ectosuit

The Fenton Ectosuit, created by Jack Fenton, and used by Danny Phantom to banish the Ghost King, Pariah Dark, back to the Sarcophagus of Everlasting Sleep. After the battle, however, the suit mysteriously disappeared and no one knew where it was.

Except one person living in Wisconsin…

"There, it took longer than expected, but the Ectosuit has been repaired," Vlad Masters (Plasmius) looked up at the repaired battle suit.

"It looks magnificent master," a voice said behind Vlad.

The voice belonged to the Fright Night as he came out of the 'Plasmius Portal.'

"Ha, ha. Yes well, I am amazing after all," Vlad boasted. "I told you I would be able to fix this suit, Fright Night. After all, I'm a man of my word."

-

"Vlad Masters is not a man of his word," Danny told everyone as they hung out outside waiting for their next class to begin. "He's selfish, manipulative, and deceitful."

"Sounds like Sissi," Odd commented trying to get a laugh.

"Vlad's worse than Sissi," Sam said. "He wants to kill Danny's dad, marry his mom, and make him his apprentice."

"Why though?" Aelita asked.

"He claims dad ruined his life and he's in love with my mom."

"But he helped build that suit you used to fight the Ghost King. He can't be that bad," the naïve girl argued.

"The only reason he helped was because he didn't want to get killed by the King. Even when he helped us he manipulated everyone and got what he wanted."

Aelita looked down at her pink boots, letting this information sink in. Even with all the time she had spent on Earth, she still had a hard time understanding the world around her.

"Well, look who's here," Ulrich looked up to see Sissi come over. "What do you want Sissi"

"Oh not much. Just my little birthday present."

Ulrich groaned.

"Aw, come on Ulrich, just one little kiss. Yumi's not here. You have nothing to lose."

"Oh he has plenty to lose,"" Odd commented. "His dignity, his lunch, what else…"

"His sanity," Tucker added, "and his moral values."

"We could make a whole list."

The two comic relief boys burst out in laughter making Sissi mad. "Fine, laugh all you want. It's my birthday, and you're at my mercy."

"Yeah, you'd better watch yourselves," Nicholas warned them.

"Okay that is the worst John Wayne impression I've ever heard Nicholas," Danny said to the poorly English dubbed boy.

"Huh? Wha' da ya mean? I always talk like this. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, just ignore him. Come on," Sissi commanded and the three kids walked off. Once they were out of sight, Jeremy's super scan went off.

"Looks like XANA's activated a tower in the Polar Region. Guess we're gonna be skipping out on history today. Let's go."

The kids tried to get to the woods but Jim cut them off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jim demanded of them.

"We were uh… just going to class?" Tucker miserably lied.

"Hah, yeah right. You were trying to sneak off campus. How dumb do you think I am? Odd, don't answer that."

"I wasn't gonna say anything," Odd replied 'innocently.'

"Right… come on, you kids off to class," Jim ordered pointing them to the buildings.

"I guess we'll have to go to the factory after class," Ulrich concluded as they returned to the building. "We'll have to find out what XANA's planning later."

-

"Now, let's test out the Ectosuit," Vlad climbed up a ladder and got into the cockpit. "Now where is the ON switch… ah here it is."

No sooner he presses the ON button, XANA's cloud exits from a nearby socket. It crept over to and entered the skeleton. The 'Eye of XANA' appeared on the suit's monitor.

"What's going on?" Vlad cried out in horror. The nural receptors attached to him and the outside of the Ectosuit changed color. It turned black and gray, except for the bright red XANA eye.

The Fright Knight raised its sword to attack, but XANA easily sent him into the wall. He then flew out of the mansion to Paris, Vlad's screams echoing in the wind.

-

"So after his failure to defeat Russia, Napoleon…" the history teacher Mr. Nore continued to lecture the class. Danny let out a quiet yawn.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Danny asked Valerie, who he was sitting next to.

"Not really," she answered.

"And I thought Mr. Lancer's lectures were boring," Danny sighed, and looked around the room. Most of the class sat bored; Jeremy and Aelita seemed to be the only ones really paying attention. Odd had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago, something Danny probably would have done if the bell ending class hadn't rung then.

"Your homework is to write a two page report of what the lecture I just gave you was about," Mr. Nore hopelessly said as the students filed out of the classroom.

"Odd, wake up," Ulrich shook his friend, who somehow slept through the bell. "Odd!"

"Is it lunch time?" Odd muttered as he stirred.

"Come on," Ulrich said as they left the classroom. Thankfully they had lunch after history so they could get to the forest without getting caught by Jim.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Odd asked.

"I don't," Sam said. After a second of silence, they heard sniffling coming from nearby. "I stand corrected."

"Uh guys…" Jeremy caught their attention. "Hello, activated tower, XANA's attacking."

"Go on then. We'll go see what's going on," Tucker told them. The rest of them went on ahead, except Danny.

"Something tells me I should stay with you guys."

They walked through the trees, the noise growing louder until they found the source.

"Sissi?" Sam, Tucker and Danny walked over to the girl sitting by a tree. She looked up at them.

"Go away, just leave me alone," Sissi retorted, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Sissi, what's wrong?" Tucker asked as the girl stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," Sissi replied, regaining her usual demeanor. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Danny was going to say something, but his ghost sense went off. A red ecto-blast hit the ground in front of the four teenagers, knocking them off their feet. The ecto-suit hovered a few feet above them.

"Vlad!" Danny shouted, noticing his arch-nemesis trapped in the suit.

"Oh hello Daniel," Vlad greeted. "Say would be a good sport and GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!"

-

"I have the coordinates for the activated tower. Seventy-nine degrees south by southwest. Transfer Ulrich, transfer odd. Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich. Virtualization."

The two boys landed in the cold icy region.

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita. Virtualization."

Yumi and Aelita landed next to the boys as their vehicles appeared in front of them. They hopped on their respective vehicles, Aelita choosing to ride with Yumi, and started to head towards the tower. It wasn't long before they were attacked by nearby monsters.

"Ten Kankrelats coming up on your right," Jeremy warned tem. Odd took notice of the tiny monsters, inching their way toward them.

"I got these guys," he said, breaking off from the rest of the group. "Laser arrow!" He fired one of his arrows taking out of the monsters. "Yes."

The Kankrelats fired at Odd, who swiftly dodged the lasers fired at him. Odd fired four more arrows, two hit the roach like monsters while the other two hit the ground.

The Kankrelats struck back by hitting Odd's overboard. It devirtualized, forcing Odd to jump off and land on the ground. He did a back flip to avoid getting hit and fired two more arrows.

"Any idea what XANA's attack was?" Odd asked, avoiding another laser.

"No idea, but I don't think we want to find out," Jeremy answered as Danny's cell phone number came up.

"Uh Jeremy… please tell me Ulrich and everyone else are at the tower," he said.

"I wish I could but not yet. Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Let's just say XANA decided to visit Wisconsin," Danny said, then quickly shut off his cell phone, leaving Jeremy somewhat confused. Back in the forest, Danny pocketed his cell phone.

"Jeremy still needs more time. Better get Sissi out of here otherwise she could get hurt," he told his two friends.

"We're on it," Tucker and Sam took Sissi away from the area.

"This is the worst day ever," Sissi cried out once they were at a safe distance. "First my attempts at Ulrich fail, then I get attacked by some giant robot that looks like it came out of one of Odd's movies-"

"Actually Danny's parents-" Sam jabbed Tucker with her elbow to get him to stop talking. Sissi proceeded to continue venting her frustration.

"As if this wasn't bad enough, my own father is too busy to remember my birthday!" the pink clothed girl blurted out.

"Wait," Sam paused. "You own father?"

Sissi nodded.

-

"I'm going ghost!" Danny gave out his battle cry going into his ghost mode. He flew towards the Ecto skeleton trying to attack it head on. Unfortunately, XANA was a lot smarter than him, and slapped Danny into a tree. Danny pushed himself off and shook his head to get rid of any dizziness.

XANA used this opportunity to power up a red energy attack and fired it at the ghost boy. Danny regained his senses in time to barely dodge the attack. "Vlad, shut down the suit," Danny told him.

"I tried that, but the thing has a mind of its own."

XANA inside the suit fired red electricity at Danny. The ghost boy screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. Slowly he managed to stand up and fly away from another attack.

Danny fired his ghost ray at the possessed suit but it pixilated its mechanical body to dodge the attack. "Okay, that's not good."

XANA fired its energy attack at Danny. The ghost boy raised his ghost shield to block the attack, but it easily broke through. Danny fell backwards, but caught himself to avoid another attack.

"Nothing is working," Danny muttered to himself, "but I've got one more trick up my sleeve. I just hope it works." The ghost boy took a deep breath, and let out a powerful ghostly wail.

The loud sound knocked the Ecto-suit backwards, knocking down the trees and sent the suit flying at least thirty feet. Unfortunately, the attack proved to be too much for Danny and he returned to his human state.

-

Odd jumped to the side to avoid getting hit by the remaining Kankrelats and their lasers.

"Laser arrow," he fired another arrow, hitting one of the remaining Kankrelats. He got hit in the leg by one of the monsters, but jumped away in time to avoid more laser blasts. He fired three more arrows, each one hitting its target.

"Odd, I reprogrammed the overboard," Jeremy told the Lyokian warrior.

Odd jumped on it after it was completely virtualized, and took off. He quickly swerved around and fired his laser arrows to destroy the remaining Kankrelats before moving on to join the others.

Meanwhile Yumi and Ulrich were having troubles of their own, fighting Crabs. Yumi blocked some of their laser attacks before getting hit by one.

"That's thirty lifepoints lost Yumi," Jeremy warned her.

Ulrich used his sword to block them, using his super-sprint to get on top of one of the Crabs and jammed his blade into the monster's eye. Once he landed he used his triplicate ability to confuse a second Crab. The Crab took a guess and fired at one of the Ulrichs, a clone.

Another clone jumped into the air to attack the Crab, but it was shot out of the air giving the real Ulrich time to attack and destroy it. Only three more Crabs remained.

Yumi threw one of her fans at one of the Crabs. She missed and the Crab hit her with its laser while she was defenseless and devirtualized her.

Ulrich used super-sprint to move around the Crabs. He stopped nearby Aelita.

"I have an idea," the pink haired girl spoke up. "Can you get them close to each other?"

"No problem. Super-sprint!" Ulrich dashed around one of the Crabs. It fired at him, but missed. Ulrich stopped and jumped on the Crab's head and thrust the sword into the 'Eye of XANA'. He landed back on the ground and looked over as the two remaining monsters ran over. The monsters came to a sudden halt when they heard singing. The ground below broke apart, and the Crabs fell into the digital sea.

"Nice job Aelita," Ulrich complimented as Odd flew down.

"Yeah, they were really… failing for you," Odd used a poor pun.

-

Danny stood up and rubbed his head. "That Ghostly Wail can really wear a guy out," he said then looked around. The Ecto-suit was nowhere in sight.

"Wow, guess I beat him," the ghost boy concluded, and spoke too soon because the Ecto-suit began coming back. "Or not."

-

Odd and Ulrich led Aelita to the tower, and the pink haired girl entered the tower and deactivated it. A bright light covered the area as they returned to the past.

-

"Now let's test out the Ecto-suit," Vlad climbed up a ladder and got into the cockpit. "Now where is the ON switch… ah here it is."

He pressed the ON button. There was a 'whirr' noise… and the suit abruptly fell apart.

"I suppose you aren't a man of your word," the Fright Knight said.

Back in France, Danny popped out of the Fenton-Portal-able, a screwdriver in his hand. "Operation: Dismantle-the-Ectosuit-so-Vlad-or-XANA-can't-use-it-for-a-few-weeks has succeeded," he announced.

Meanwhile Aelita and Sam made their way through the forest. Aelita was holding a small box wrapped in black wrapping paper with a purple ribbon.

"She should be around here somewhere," Sam sad. Sure enough, they heard a faint noise nearby, and spotted Sissi.

"Hey Sissi!" Sam called her. Sissi looked over in surprise and wiped her eyes and stood up.

"What do you two want?" she asked, trying to keep her partially bratty persona.

"We just wanted to give you something." As Sam told her this, Aelita walked closer and gave her the box.

"Happy Birthday Sissi!"

**End Chapter 6**

Like I said before, I'm sorry for this chapters lateness, I'm not sure why, but I think I'm losing interest in this story. Why? I don't know. It's probably the lack of new Code Lyoko/Danny Phantom episodes airing or it's just that I'm running out of ideas.

Then again, I'm also working on a Teen Titans fanfic, an original story, and have a Sonic the Hedgehog story I'm planning out, so it could just be my brain is running on Overdrive and can't keep up. Either way the chapter AFTER this one might be the last for awhile, but who knows, maybe when drivers ed. ends I'll have more brain power.


	8. Full Ghost

Chapter 7: Full Ghost

"Okay, guys, the activated tower is in the Mountains." Jeremy said as Odd, Ulrich and Danny entered the scanners, "Transfer Ulrich, transfer Danny, transfer Odd. Virtualization."

The virtualization process was successful and the three boys landed safely in the Mountain Region, followed by Aelita and Yumi. Immediately they were ambushed by Blocks that were hiding on the mountain tops.

"Looks like Xana decided to give us a warm welcome." Ulrich said whipping out his sword.

"Why don't we give him a welcome of our own." Odd said, "Laser arrow!" Odd fired an arrow, but the large distance between him and the Block made it very easy for him to miss.

"You're to far away Odd," Jeremy told him, "but don't worry, I'm sending you vehicles."

A few seconds later the Overwing, Overbike and Overboard appeared next to their riders.

"Ulrich, you and Yumi should take Aelita to the tower, we'll handle these things." Danny told them.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Yumi asked.

"Relax," Odd said, then jumped on the Overboard, "compared to Tarantulas or Wasps, these guys are just target practice." With that the feline warrior flew off, Danny following behind him.

"Laser arrow!" Odd fired his arrows again, this time hitting the Blok right in its 'eye.' Danny flew at another Blok and fired his ghost ray. The monster jumped out of the way…and fell into the Digital Sea.

"Wow, even Dash is smarter than that." Danny said laughing a little as his imagination pictured the school bully jumping from the roof of Casper High. His thoughts were interrupted by a laser blast hitting him in the chest. Danny regained his focus in time to fly away from the small lasers the Blok kept firing at him and then flew straight at the cube-shaped monster. The Blok turned it's head and fired a wide circular laser. Despite the width though the inside was a large hole big enough for the ghost-boy to fly threw. He fired his ghost ray at the Blok and it exploded.

"Ha, this is to easy." The halfa said as a shadow fell over him. He turned around in time to be grabbed by Tentacles.

**-**

Odd moved the Overboard up and down to dodge the laser and ice beam two Bloks were firing at him. "Laser arrow!" The cat-like Lyoko warrior fired two arrows at the two monster hitting each one.

"Odd the Scipizoa attacked Danny." Sam yelled over Jeremy's headset.

"Huh, that's weird. Why him and not Aelita?"

"I don't know; just get him out of there." Jeremy said.

"I'm on it." Odd turned around and went around the mountains until he spotted Danny in the Scipizoa's grasp. "Hey Scippy, heads up!" Odd fired several arrows at the monsters hollow tentacles piercing them and making the Scipizoa let go of Danny. Odd caught the halfa's hand so he wouldn't fall into the Digital Sea.

"Thanks Odd."

"No problem."

"Great work Odd," Jeremy said, "but what I don't understand is why XANA had it target Danny."

"Maybe he got tired of chasing Aelita and just felt like going after someone else." Tucker suggested.

"I don't know. XANA doesn't seem like the kind of villain to do something without a reason." Sam pointed out.

"So you think he had a reason for attacking Danny?"

"Maybe. Hey, Jeremy, has the Scipizoa ever attacked someone other than Aelita?"

"No I don't think- actually, yeah. One time XANA had the Scipizoa attack Yumi to get her human DNA code." Jeremy remembered. He would have gone into a longer explanation, but Aelita's head popped onto the computer screen.

"Jeremy the tower's been deactivated. It was really strange though, besides the Bloks we didn't encounter any other monsters." The pink haired girl said over the computer.

Jeremy closed his eyes like he was thinking, then opened them. "All right, I'll rematerialize everyone and we figure this out."

**-**

The kids were successfully devirtualized, and entered the computer room. Tucker was the first to speak up.

"Hey Danny, why are you in your ghost mode?"

The ghost-boy blinked in surprise then looked down at himself. Sure enough he was somehow in his ghost mode.

"It's probably a glitch in the materialization process." Jeremy said shrugging it off. "You should be able to return to normal."

Danny shrugged and let the white ring surround him, changing him back to his human form.

"Uh, Danny, you're still in ghost mode." Said Tucker.

"What?" Danny looked down at himself again, and had that white ring surround him again. Nothing happened. "I can't un-go ghost."

"Just when we all thought the English language couldn't get more messed up." Sam muttered, "but putting that aside why is Danny stuck in Ghost form?"

Jeremy got an idea, "I think I might know, Danny go back to the scanner, maybe I can figure it out with a quick scan of your DNA."

Danny promptly fazed through the ground and went into one of the scanners. At that point Jeremy began to run the scan. When he was finished Danny popped back up through the ground.

"You know, I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that slight dizziness I get when leaving the scanner." He said rubbing his head slightly. "So, what's wrong with me?"

"Well Danny it looks like the Scipizoa took you human DNA." Jeremy said.

"Like how he took Yumi's?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Then why isn't he stuck in Lyoko like Yumi?" Odd asked. Speaking of Yumi she already knew the answer.

"Maybe it's because he's half ghost." She said. "Wouldn't that mean he has both ghost DNA _and_ human DNA?"

"I don't get it." Tucker said.

"You know, the line 'his molecules got all rearranged' in our theme song." Sam explained.

"Oh, I get it now."

"Well looks like I'll be staying up all night figuring this _and _Aelita's anti-virus out." Jeremy said in an almost whiny manner.

"You don't need to worry about my virus Jeremy," Aelita assured him, "just worry about Danny's problem for now."

"I'll still be up all night."

**-**

The next day came around and everyone, minus Danny, was sitting in Mrs. Hertz science class.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Fenton?" Mrs. Hertz asked the class. "Tucker, have you seen Daniel?"

"Uh…well… Danny said he wasn't feeling well today so he's back at our room…in bed."

The science teacher sighed. "Very well then. Now for todays class…" Mrs. Hertz started teaching. The students however were distracted as the skeleton in the room suddenly came to life, and moved behind Mrs. Hertz.

"Oh my,-Ugh Danny." Sam muttered slapping her head. The 'skeleton' started to imitate the science teacher and make weird faces and hand motions. The whole class began to snicker, and that snickering turned into laughter when the skeleton began doing 'the robot'.

"When the- WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" The science teacher demanded.

"Th- the skeleton is dancing." One of the students said.

Mrs. Hertz stared at the class, then behind her, then at the skeleton, which returned to its position as an inanimate object.

"All right class that's enough funny business. Now back to work."

**-**

"Danny, I thought you promised you wouldn't abuse your powers anymore." Sam said as the group stopped by his room.

"Aw Sam lighten up." The ghost boy said.

"Yeah, admit it. That was the best thirty seconds of science class ever." Odd said.

"Besides I was bored. It was either Mrs. Hertz science class or sneak into the girl's locker room."

"Well, can't you do something a bit more productive?" Yumi asked.

"Like what? I'm stuck in this room with nothing to do."

"You could always work on that map of the ghost zone." Tucker suggested, "Didn't you say you wanted to add Clockworks place."

"Good point."

**-**

After Danny took care of some 'other plans' he had the ghost boy jumped into the portable Fenton portal and into the ghost zone.

"Okay, now where was Clockworks place." The ghost boy wondered aloud. He flew threw the zone for a while, avoiding Walkers ghost guards when he saw them, for about an hour. Just as Danny was about to give up he saw a familiar castle.

"There's clockworks place." The ghost boy landed in the area. "Boy this place gets creepier every time I come here. What's this?" Danny walked over to a table that had what looked like a dented Fenton Thermos on it.

"Wow dad, really made those things sturdy." After he said that another dent popped on the thermos making the ghost boy jump.

"Oh don't worry my boy," Danny turned around to see a familiar ghost ally. "He won't get out of their, no matter how hard he tries. So Daniel, what brings you to my place?"

"Oh, just working on my map of the-"The ghost boy paused mid-sentence, "wait, you see the timeline from above, don't you already know?"

Clockwork nodded, "Yes what you're doing, what you did, and what you will do."

"Then you obviously know that I'm fighting a psychopathic computer program, in France."

"Yes, and I'd suggest you be careful. You don't want XANA to get the 'key'."

"The key?" Danny questioned, "What's that?"

"Sorry, can't tell you." The time wizard ghost said, "I'd suggest asking Aelita, but she might not know with her memories gone."

"Memories gone? No offense, but your not making any sense, even less sense than you normally do."

"Comes with the job."

Danny's cell phone rang from his pocket at that moment. The ghost boy took it out, Jeremy was on the other line, "Danny, were going to sector five to get your human DNA code. Hurry up and meet us at the factory."

"All right I'll be there." Danny pocketed his cell phone, "Sorry Clockwork, but I gotta go." Danny flew off and tried to make his why out of the ghost zone.

**-**

Danny got to the factory after about an hour, "It's about time you got here." Odd said.

"Sorry, the ghost zones pretty big, I kind of got lost." Danny said rather sheepishly then quickly changed the subject, "So, we going to Sector five or what?"

"Yup, let's get to the scanners." Ulrich said. To save time Danny transported the rest of the Lyoko warriors down to the scanner room using his intangibility. They then entered the scanners, first Ulrich, Odd and Danny, followed by Yumi and Aelita. They all landed in the ice sector.

"Here are your vehicles." Once Jeremy said that line the three vehicles appeared near there respective riders. Aelita hopped on the Overwing with Yumi and the group went off. As they rode to the end of the sector something clicked in Danny's head.

"I just realized I've never been to sector 5. What's it like the like?" The ghost boy asked.

"Uh, kind of hard to explain, it's worse than Mrs. Hertz class though." Odd said. Once they got to the end of the ice sector, Jeremy entered the code SCIPIO which brought up the transporter and sent them to sector five.

Once at Sector five, after Odd complained about his nausea, the wall leading to the center opened.

"Remember you have three minutes to find the key and stop the countdown." Jeremy reminded them.

"Come on we'd better work fast." Yumi told them as they ran down the hallway. Once they got to the main room they notice that there was a large hole in the middle. Danny, who was flying at that time, also promptly fell on the floor on his face.

"Looks like that key is on the other side of the room." Tucker pointed out.

"XANA's also disabled Danny's flying ability, "Jeremy said, "so much for taking the easy way out. Ulrich, there should be a path to your right that you can use to get across."

"I see it," he said then turned to his friends, "lets hurry."

The team ran along the path, but only got halfway before XANA began sending monsters, the Creepers. The monsters fired their lasers at the gang. Ulrich and Yumi took out their weapons to block the attacks. Odd front flipped over the laser and fired his laser arrows at two of the Creepers, destroying them on contact. Once Odd landed on the ground he was hit by a laser on the side.

"Forty lifepoints lost Odd." Jeremy warned him. Odd jumped out of the way of another attack and Yumi through her fan at the attacking Creeper to take care of it.

Danny fired two ghost rays from his hand at two more oncoming Creepers. "What's with these things they just keep coming?"

"We're in XANA's territory now." Aelita said, "Here his monsters are stronger."

"And if we stay around for to longer we won't make it to the timer." Yumi said before promptly getting hit by a Creepers attack.

"Ulrich, you're the fastest try to make a run for it, we'll cover you." Odd said jumping away from another laser blast.

"I'm on it, Super Sprint!" Gaining and extra burst of speed, Ulrich dashed across the room. He took out his sword to slash a few Creepers in front of him.

"Ulrich the key is on the wall above you." He heard Jeremy say, "Hurry theirs only thirty seconds."

Ulrich jumped up into the air, his super sprint giving him more height than normal and allowing him to reach the timer. He touched the center of it ending the countdown and the room slowly began to return to normal, the Creepers stopped coming once the room returned to it's normal state.

A doorway opened on the other side of the room leading to outside the sphere and the elevator that they took to get to the computer usually used to access XANA's data. Once they reached that area Aelita began going through the computer.

"Aelita, how long is it going to take to get Danny's code?" Sam asked over the computer.

"I don't know." Aelita answered, "Theirs so much information in XANA's data bank, it mostly depends on luck." The pink haired girl knew her words weren't very encouraging, but it was true. Most of the time they barely got out of the sector.

"Well, let's hope that luck's on our side," Ulrich said looking at the outer wall of Sector five, "because we're about to have company."

"Ulrich's right the Mantas are going to hatch in a few seconds." Jeremy said watching the computer closely. "Get ready they'll be ready in three…two…one."

On cue the Manta's completely came out of the sector wall and began 'swimming' over. Once they got close, Yumi threw her fan at one of the Mantas, hitting it in the XANA eye on its back. The others retaliated by firing their lasers at the group. Ulrich blocked a few shots but was eventually hit in the leg. Odd raised his shield to block some lasers then dropped it to fire his laser arrows. One of the arrows hit the Mantas fin, making it lose balance and fly like crazy. Danny finished it off with an ecto-blast.

The last one hit Yumi with its laser, devirtualizing her. Ulrich finished it off by stabbing it once it flew over his head.

"Get ready, because another group is beginning to hatch." Jeremy warned them. Sure enough the next group hatched seconds later and began to continue the job its brethren began. One laser hit Danny in the back while he was using his ghost shield to block in front of him. Odd back flipped to keep from getting hit then fired several arrows at the Mantas, each one missed.

"Jeremy, I think I found Danny's code. I'll send it to you now." Aelita said pressing a certain bundle of information.

"All right I'll upload it now." Jeremy began typing on the computer.

"Just hang in their a little longer Danny and you'll be back to your almost normal self in no time." Tucker said over the computer.

"Good, because I'm tired of being stuck in ghost mode." Danny said firing a ghost ray at one of the Mantas. It hit and destroyed the monster, but Danny was hit from behind making him lose the last of his remaining lifepoints.

"No, Danny!" Sam cried, "Jeremy were you able to finishing uploading that code?"

"I think so."

Down in the scanner room, Yumi watched as one of the scanners opened. Danny was on his knees breathing hard. He was still in his ghost mode, but the fatigue he currently had made that familiar white ring surround him and return to being Danny Fenton. Yumi knelt down by him.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

"Odd was right, Sector five_ is_ worse than Mrs. Hertz science class." The halfa replied.

**-**

Back inside Danny and Tuckers dorm everyone was sitting around. Danny was looking at himself through a mirror.

"Never thought I'd be so glad to have black hair instead of white." He muttered.

"In any case, you can join us for class tomorrow," Sam said, "and you've got a lot a make-up work Danny."

The ghost boy groaned at the thought of make-up work, making everyone start laughing. Suddenly Danny remembered something he'd almost forgotten.

"Hey, Aelita, do you know what the 'key' is?"

The pink haired girl stared at him like he was crazy.

"Why are you asking something like that?" Ulrich asked.

"When I went to the ghost zone, I ran into a sort-of friend of mine, Clockwork." He explained. "Clockwork can see the past and the future, and he said, 'you don't want XANA to get the 'key''."

Aelita closed her eyes half-way, thinking. "I've never heard of something like that before." She answered after awhile, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Danny said.

"Besides when Jeremy finds your anti-virus, we won't need to worry about this 'key'." Tucker pointed out.

"Maybe," Jeremy said, "but it wouldn't be a bad idea to find out what it is anyway…and why XANA wants it."

**End Chapter 7**

Well that ends my next chapter. The next one should be up at the end of the month, or early April, maybe earlier since it's already finished. This one turned out better than I thought, it went from a semi-filler, to what we've got now, and Clockwork even made an appearance, though he was probably a little OOC, I haven't seen Ultimate Enemy in awhile.

By the way, does anyone know how many lifepoints a Lyoko warrior loses when a Manta's lasers hit them. I can't find anything, though I'm guessing fifty or sixty.


	9. Valerie?

Yes, after a three month hiatus I'm back and with a new chapter. Updates may still be a bit slow though since I'm working on other stories, but at least it's summer :).

Chapter 9: Valerie

It was a nice, quiet night in France…

"Hold still ghost!"

…Or it would have been if a certain ghost boy wasn't flying away from a certain ghost hunter in a red jumpsuit. Valerie fired her ecto-gun at the ghost boy, the pink energy blast barely missing him.

"Hold still so I can hit you!" She shouted firing her ecto-gun several more times. Danny looked behind him then quickly swerved left to avoid getting hit.

"I hope she doesn't expect me to listen to her." Danny muttered. He flew around building and turned invisible to hide. Valerie flew right past him giving Danny a chance to escape. A minute or two passed before the ghost hunter realized that the ghost boy had tricked her.

"OH, I'll get you Phantom, you can't run forever!"

Danny safely flew back to Kadic and into his room and changed back to his human form. "Whew, that was close, I'd better be more careful or Valerie will get me for sure next time." He whispered since Tucker was asleep. Originally the young ghost hero was flying around to relax, apparently Valerie spotted him and the chase scene occurred. Danny sighed and changed into his pajamas before going to bed.

**-**

The next morning Ulrich was woken up by some loud music poorly sung from Odd's mouth.

"_Break, break, break dance here we goooo!"_

"Odd stop singing!" Ulrich yelled throwing his pillow at the blond boy. It was early morning and they had a test in biology after breakfast so Ulrich had asked Odd to wake him up earlier so he could study a little more. The boy that liked the color purple reluctantly agreed.

"Hey, you asked me to wake you up, so I did." The spiky blond said.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean by singing." Ulrich complained, "Your singing voice is so bad, it could wake up a squirrel hibernating in Alaska."

"Hey, I have a good singing voice! _Break, break, break dance here we-"_

Ulrich immediately pushed Odd out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Hey, Ulrich open up." Odd said, the door stayed shut. "Come on Ulrich, please. How am I supposed to get changed if I-"

Ulrich opened the door, and through Odds clothes at him then closed it again.

**-**

At breakfast, Danny and Tucker were laughing hysterically at what happened between the two roommates that morning.

"That explains all that racket we heard." Danny said, "but still Odd's singing can't be as bad as Tuckers."

"Yeah-wait…" Tucker glared at Danny.

"Hey it could have been worse." Odd said, "I could have sung the Shade the Hedgehog theme song."

Ulrich let out a groan, that was the last thing he needed to hear. Like before Danny and Tucker broke into laughter, Sam and Aelita didn't find the conversation very amusing and rolled their eyes. As this was going on Sissi and Valerie were sitting at a table not to far from there. The two had become pretty good friends over the past couple of weeks and Sissi was glad to hang out with someone she could have a decent conversation with.

"What's with you Valerie?" she asked, "You look kinda tired."

"I'm fine," the dark skinned girl responded, "Just a little frustrated."

"With what? If it's the test we have later don't worry about it. Everyone, besides Mr. and Mrs. Einstein, fails them anyway."

Valerie chuckled slightly at the statement, "No, no it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it."

Valerie's smile faded as she bluntly stated, "If I told you, you'd probably think I was crazy."

"That depends. What is it?"

"Well…" The part-time ghost hunter thought for a little while how to explain her problem. She decided to start off by asking a simple question. "Do you believe it ghosts?"

Sissi almost spit out her drink.

"Of course not!" She answered in her brat-like attitude. "Ghosts aren't real! Why would you ask a stupid question like that?"

"No reason." Valerie answered. She turned around to get her books out of her purple backpack. "Oh great, I left my biology book in my room. I'll be right back."

Sissi shrugged, unlike Val, she didn't really care about her grades.

**-**

Not everyone was enjoying breakfast in the cafeteria that morning. Jeremy was busying himself in front of his computer; a wire was connecting Danny's Fenton Thermos to the computer.

"It just might work." The blond boy muttered staring at the computer screen. "But it could be dangerous; I'll have to test it out later."

At that moment the Super Scan went off and a tower glowing red popped up.

"Oh great, XANA certainly wastes no time launching his attacks." Jeremy said taking out his mobile and dialing Ulrich's number. "Ulrich, we've got an activated tower in the ice sector. Let's hurry and deactivate it before Xana gets the chance to do anything."

"Got it, I'll call Yumi and we'll meet you their." Ulrich said. He pressed a button on his phone ending the call and re-dialed Yumi's number.

"XANA?" Sam asked.

"Yup."

After Ulrich called Yumi the gang quickly left the cafeteria, but unknown to them XANA had already been given enough time to strike.

**-**

Danny and the others climbed out of the sewers and started for the factories entrance. A blast of pink energy was fired at them knocking them off their feet.

What was that?" Odd asked. Danny looked up at the attacker.

"Valerie?" He spoke up. "What's she doing here?"

"I don't know." Sam said, as she saw a familiar symbol appear on the ghost hunter's visor. "This isn't good run!"

They did so, except Danny who went into his ghost mode to fight, and swung down the ropes to get into the factory and the elevator. Once inside the computer room Yumi greeted them.

"Where's Danny?" She asked. Jeremy jumped into his chair and began typing on the computer.

"It appears XANA possessed Valerie." He brought up a screen that showed the fight outside from an old security camera. Danny fired his ghost ray at the possessed ghost hunter, but her body pixalized to avoid getting hit and countered with her ecto-gun. "He's fending her off, but he might not last to long."

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" Sam asked.

"Deactivate the tower as quickly as we can." At that comment Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita started to head for the elevator, "We can also-no it's to risky."

"What is?" The elevator closed behind them as the Lyoko team went into the scanner room.

"Well you remember when Danny captured Ember in his Fenton Thermos along with a XANA specter right?" He brought up Ulrich and Yumi's character cards. "Get ready to transfer guys."

"Yeah, we remember that." Tucker said, "Why?"

"Well I've been studying the specter for some time and I think I can make one." As Jeremy said this he transferred his two friends to Lyoko and brought up Odd and Aelita's character cards. "All I'd have to do is activate a tower."

Tucker and Sam looked at each other. They both nodded simultaneously knowing what the other was thinking and Tucker looked back at Jeremy. "Do it."

Jeremy sighed, "Alright, I'll get on it."

**-**

Odd and Aelita landed safely in the ice sector next to Ulrich and Yumi. As always Odd was complaining about the cold.

"Activating a tower is gonna take up to many resources." Jeremy said over the computer. "Sorry guys, but you'll have to go on foot."

"Aw, man. I'm gonna freeze my tail off in this weather." Odd complained.

"I don't know Odd the running might warm you up." Ulrich said before the four warriors started heading for the activated tower.

In the real world Jeremy was looking at his screens when the super scan activated. Another tower appeared like the red one in the ice sector, except this one was green and in the dessert.

"Yes it worked." Jeremy happily exclaimed then turned to Tucker. "You ready?"

"Um, is this gonna hurt?"

"Probably."

**-**

Danny was knocked into one of the factories support beams when one of the ecto-guns blasts hit him in the chest. The ghost boy quickly recovered and flew out of the way of another ecto attack and flew directly at Valerie. He fired his ghost ray at the ghost hunter knocking her off the jet sled. The sled, however immediately recognized its missing owner and turned around to catch her.

XANA-Valerie landed safely on the sled and put her ecto-gun away. She charged up electrical energy from her hands and fired the charge at Danny.

"AAHHH!" The ghost boy screamed. When the charge died down his body was smoking a little. "Oh man that hurt. The others better hurry up or I'm gonna be one charcoal ghost kid."

Valerie charged up another shot and was prepared to fire it, but suddenly a fairly large yellow orb came out of nowhere and hit the possessed ghost hunter.

"Hah!" Tucker flew up a few feet in front of Danny. "How'd you like that XANA?"

"Tucker? What are you doing here?" Danny gasped in surprise, looked down at he ground, then at his friend. "Seriously, how are you flying?"

"Dude, you are not gonna believe this." Tucker started, "Jeremy created his own specter and used it to give me these cool powers. Tucker Phantoms back baby!"

"You could have thought of something more original." Danny muttered, before turning his attention back to Valerie. The possessed ghost hunter was charging up a yellow orb of her own. "You ready for this Tuck?"

"Totally, let's get her."

Danny flew towards Valerie firing a few ghost rays, but Xana proved to be faster and she dodged each one. Tucker came in and kicked Valerie's side knocking her off her sled and on the ground. As she got up she took out her ecto-gun and fired at Tucker, making a direct hit.

"Man I don't know what's worse, the pain or how sticky this goop is." Tucker complained. Valerie turned her attention back to Danny and fired a small ecto missile off her wrist. Danny turned intangible to keep from getting hit and flew down to give XANA-Valerie and flying kick at her stomach. Tucker got the ghost goop off him and stood back up.

"Danny you'd better get to Lyoko and give the others a hand."

"What about you?" Danny wasn't so sure about the idea.

"No problem dude I've got it, or should I say…" Tuckers body glowed a little and two other Tuckers appeared. "…we've got it."

With that the three Tuckers jumped at the ghost hunter leaving Danny.

"That is so not fair." The ghost boy warily muttered.

**-**

Jeremy watched as his friends went across Lyoko's landscape. Everything was quiet, to quiet it seemed.

"Hey Jeremy, any monsters?" Ulrich asked.

"No not yet." The blond said.

"That's weird," Sam spoke, "their almost at the tower and XANA hasn't-" her sentence was cut off at the sound of the computers monster alert. "I stand corrected, guys you've got something coming your way."

"Wasps are coming up behind you, four groups of three." Jeremy specified.

Ulrich looked behind him to see there approaching enemies. The Wasps began firing their tail lasers, so Ulrich and Yumi took out their weapons to block the attacks.

"Laser arrows!" Odd fired some arrows at the Wasps, but they flew away to avoid getting hit.

"That's not fair; XANA's got one over us." Odd said. The cat-like Lyokian jumped to the side keep from getting hit, and fired four more arrows. Three of them missed, but one of them hit a Wasp destroying it.

Yumi through one of her fans, but missed entirely and the Wasps fired on her. Yumi tried to keep from getting hit by doing some back-hand springs, but was hit in the leg then the chest taking away forty life points. Ulrich ran in front of her and blocked more of their attacks. Yumi got back up and threw her fan, this time she hit her target.

"Nice shot Yumi." Odd called, jumping away from the attacks on him. "Laser arrow!" Again Odd's arrow missed it's target and the Wasp lasers hit him.

"Odd, you just lost twenty life points!" Jeremy shouted over the computer. "This isn't good. If you guys keep going like this, then you won't make it to the tower, and Aelita will be alone with the Scipizoa."

"Hey Einstein why don't you tell us something we don't know."

Suddenly Danny dropped through the floor next to Jeremy. "What's going on?" He asked.

"We're losing!" Jeremy practically screamed as Ulrich and Odd's life point counters dropped twenty points.

"Fire up the scanners, I'm going to help them." Danny said his body turning intangible.

"What about Valerie?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Tuckers taking care of her."

**-**

Tucker and his two clones jumped around Valerie so she kept missing them with her ecto-gun. The original Tucker made another clone of himself and the two tried a flying kick at the possessed ghost hunter. Valerie left her jet sled and rolled into a kneeling position and fired the ecto-gun at the Tucker clone making it de-pixalize.

"Hey, you hurt Tucker!" Tucker said, then created another clone.

"Hey Tucker, nice hat." The clone said.

"Thanks, nice PDA," Was the original Tuckers response.

**-**

"Transfer Danny, virtualization."

Danny landed in the ice sector and began flying in the direction the others went. He caught up easily and fired a ghost ray at a Wasp.

"Oh yeah!"

"Hey, Danny," Odd said, "The party started five minutes ago. Your late."

"Very funny Odd."

Ulrich activated his super sprint and jumped in the air. Danny grabbed his hand and threw him into the Wasp swarm. Ulrich swung his sword killing of three before getting hit by a fourths laser. Another flew around Odd and hit him in the back bringing his life points down to forty.

"We have to get out of here, and quickly." Yumi said as she threw her fan hitting another wasp, but was hit from behind by another monster and got devirtualized.

"No Yumi!" Ulrich cried, off guard another laser hit him bringing him to sixty life points. "Triplicate!"

One Ulrich became three and they ran at the Hornets. Danny stared in disbelief. "That's not fair! First Tucker, and now Ulrich? I'm the one with the ghost powers, why can't I duplicate?"

"Say uh, Danny, why don't you stop complaining AND GET AELITA TO THE TOWER!" Jeremy yelled over the computer.

"Okay, okay. Come on Aelita, let's get out of here." The ghost boy and virtual girl took off in another direction.

"Theirs a tunnel nearby that leads to the tower. Take it!"

Danny landed by Aelita as they approached a tunnel that led downward. "Well have to slide down," Aelita said, she smiled as she looked at Danny, "ready."

"I guess."

Aelita ran down, stopping and letting the ice carry her down like she was on a snowboard, Danny followed close behind.

"Guys be careful, XANA has some Tarantulas guarding the tower." As Jeremy said this, the two teens reached the end of the slide, a few feet above and away from their destination. The Tarantulas noticed them and ran towards them jumping on their hind legs to move while firing their lasers. Danny grabbed Aelita while they were still in the air to keep her from getting hit and flew her safely to the ground before going back to fight. He launched his ghost ray at a Tarantula destroying it and flew around the other.

The Tarantula chased after Danny firing its laser. Aelita then ran from her hiding place and into the tower to deactivate it. The Tarantula backed Danny into a corner.

"Oh man, not good."

**-**

Aelita successfully deactivated the tower and Valerie's ghost hunting suit fell limb. Tucker looked confused for a second and picked it up. "Wait a minute."

He took out his cell phone and dialed Sam's number. "Sam it's Tucker, you won't believe this. XANA never possessed Val, just her ghost hunting suit."

"What? Then where's Valerie?"

**-**

Valerie and Sissi were in there biology class taking that test they had studied for when Danny, Ulrich and the others minus Yumi suddenly barged into the classroom. Mrs. Hertz was _not_ happy.

"Where have you been."

"Uh…we were-" Odd tried to wrangle up a good excuse, but fell short.

"I'm am tired of you kids always being late for class, now take you seats, and we'll discuss your punishment after class with the principle."

The teenagers groaned and took their seats. "Man, why didn't Jeremy use the return to the past?" Danny asked Tucker.

"'Cause he thought it wasn't needed?" Tucker concluded, "Even though it kinda was because now we're in more trouble than we would be with Mr. Lancer."

Danny sighed and looked at his paper, somehow he felt the rest of the day was gonna be awful, and it wasn't even the end of first period.

**End chapter 8**

Next chapter should be more Danny Phantom-ish. I'm just glad to have inspiration back to finish this thing up.


	10. Electric Overload

Chapter 9: Electric Overload

Sunday rolled by rather slowly during the last week of April, mostly because the teachers were testing all the students in their various classes before mid-quarter grades closed. Odd had appropriately dubbed the week 'teacher torture week', but now that it had all passed the students were getting as far away from the school as possible. This included Danny, Ulrich, Yumi, Sam and everyone else in their little group and early that Sunday morning they decided to go to the park.

Unfortunately for Danny his ghost sense decided to go off on him and he was off in a flash, despite Sam's protests ("Remember what I said about this being like a vacation?"). The others decided to meet Danny at the park. Ulrich and Odd were playing a soccer game against Sam and Yumi while Aelita and Tucker watched and Jeremy was working on his computer.

As for Danny, well he had found the ghost he was searching for, at a nearby electrical plant. "I should have known it was you." He said absentmindedly.

The ghost had and evil small on its face as it went it one of its traditional long winded rants. "That's right Phantom, you may have defeated me last time, but now that I…TECHNUS, master of all things electric and technological have used this place to increase my power, I shall-"

It was here that Technus realized Danny was no longer there. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

The electric ghost got his answer when Danny hit him in the back of the head with the side of his fists. "You know, you should really make your speeches shorter." The ghost boy suggested, "In fact, doesn't make speeches at all."

Technus had no response; instead he took control of various electric devices in the area to form his giant robotic armor. "Prepare to be pulverized you young…whippersnapper."

"Stop with the name calling too, you terrible at it!" Danny shouted at him. The insult made Technus very angry and he fired a large electrified ghost ray at the ghost kid. Danny didn't have enough time to get away and took the blast full force and crashed toward the ground.

Danny rubbed his head and jumped away as another ghost ray from Technus came towards him and flew at him. He tried to kick his chest, but the armor was too thick and he only thing he accomplished was hurting his foot.

"Ha, ha, ha. Your puny physical attacks can't harm me!" Technus boasted punching Danny with his large fist. Danny hit a nearby wall and pushed himself off. He fired an ecto blast at Technus, but the armor was even impenetrable to that.

"Great not even ghost rays can hurt him." Danny muttered. He flew away from another ghost ray attack. "Man I've got to think of someway to finish him quickly." Danny suddenly got an idea. He flew away from another one of Technus' ghost rays and fired one of his own back, again it did nothing.

"Come on, is that all you can do?" Technus mocked, dropping his guard, exactly what Danny wanted him to do. Danny took a deep breath and unleashed a powerful ghostly wail. The armor around Technus shattered to pieces leaving him vulnerable, unfortunately Danny lost all his strength after using the move and fell back to the ground returning to his human form.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen." With that Technus flew out of the plant. Danny sighed tiredly.

"_Hey did you hear that?"_

"_It's came from over their!"_

Danny gasped, someone was coming. "Great a Beyond Good and Evil situation is the last thing I need right now." He concentrated and transformed back into his ghost mode and flew out of the plant leaving very confused Alpha Section-I mean workers, plain ordinary non-possessed workers, behind.

**-**

Back at the park Yumi and Sam had successfully beaten Ulrich and Odd in a two on two soccer match. The winning goal was scored by Sam when she kicked the ball in Odds stomach knocking both of them past the 'goal posts' (two large sticks in the ground).

"Oh, yeah." Sam sheered. Aelita smiled and joined the two celebrating girls while Ulrich checked to see if Odd was okay. The purple clothed boy was lying on the ground, but sat up to answer Ulrich.

"Aside from losing a large chunk of my pride, I'm good." Odd looked over at the girls and then further away, "Well look who's decided to show up."

Ulrich and everyone else looked in over to where Odd was looking and saw Danny running over to them. He stopped, panting slightly.

"About time you got here Danny." Tucker said putting down his PDA and walking over.

"Sorry, ran into a little bit of trouble." Danny said. "Did I miss anything?"

"Only Yumi and I kicking Ulrich and Odds butts at football." Sam said exchanging high fives with the mentioned with her partner. Danny gave her a confused look, "Soccer Danny."

"Oh." Danny said, "Congrats you two."

"Yeah, well we went easy on them." Yumi said jokingly. Odd muttered something along the lines of, 'my stomach is saying otherwise'. A loud beeping noise came from Jeremy's computer, meaning that XANA had decided to make itself known. The kids all groaned at the thought.

"Great first Technus, now XANA. What else could go wrong today?" Danny wondered aloud.

"Sissi getting a date with Ulrich?" Odd suggested hoping to lighten up the mood. Besides Ulrich everyone seemed to be amused. They all hurried to the factory so they could take care of XANA quickly. Of course they weren't alone.

**-**

They seemed to have gotten lucky during that attack since none of Jeremy's instruments picked up any disasters and they didn't get a surprise attack from a possessed person. Even so there were a lot of monsters blocking their path and it did take awhile to deactivate the tower.

Afterwards everyone returned to the school. Ulrich, Danny and Odd played another soccer game against Yumi, Sam and Aelita. The pink haired girl had always wanted to play the sport though wasn't very good at it. Ulrich was surprised at how good Danny was though.

"How come you never joined your schools team?" Ulrich had asked after the game. Odd had gone over to the bleachers to bother Jeremy.

"Well, I was gonna try out for Casper High varsity team, but then I got my ghost powers so those plans got pushed back…indefinitely." The ghost kid answered sheepishly.

"Ah, I see." Ulrich responded getting an idea, "Hey, why don't we ask Jim if you can play for us the rest of the year."

"I don't know, I don't practice a lot and that's only two months anyway. Maybe we shouldn't…" Even as he said this the back of his head was screaming 'yes, ask him if you can play'. Ulrich seemed to be reading his mind and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Come on, let's at least ask him. Wanna come Yumi?"

"Sure."

The two boys and Yumi went off to find Jim. Meanwhile Odd was had jumped onto the bleachers to see what Jeremy was doing. "Whatcha working on Einstein?" He asked. Jeremy looked at him and shifted around so Odd couldn't see the screen.

"I'm still trying to figure out Aelita's anti-virus." The blond boy responded.

"Oh really…" Odd said, he didn't sound very convinced. "Hey Jeremy."

"What?"

"Is working on Aelita's anti-virus the only thing you do on that computer? Hmm, hmm."

Jeremy's face turned really red as his brain unwillingly made him realize what Odd was thinking of. "Odd, are you crazy?" He yelled surprising everyone in the area, "That's –argh- why would you even think of something like that?"

"Uh, what is Odd talking about?" Aelita asked slightly confused.

"In all honesty, I don't think we want to know." Sam said then turned to enter the building, "Come on Ae, you promised you'd help me on my math homework, remember?"

"Oh right." Aelita said and followed the goth girl leaving Jeremy alone to fend off Odd as Tucker watched in amusement.

"Odd get your hands off my computer! Tucker a little help here!"

"Your right Jeremy…need a hand Odd?"

"Sure."

"GUYS!"

_**-**_

When XANA wasn't attacking the factory was generally quiet. So quiet that no one would suspect there was a super computer in it powered by a crazy artificial intelligence. The only way you'd no this is if you were part of the group who fought XANA or if you had snuck into the factory.

The latter was what the person who was watching them earlier had decided to do. Once he knew the coast was clear and no one was coming he floated down to the lowest floor of the factory, where the computers power supply was. The figure smiled as he felt the energy going through the large source.

"This is perfect. With the power inside this machine, I Technus can rule the world!" The electric ghost clamped his hand over his mouth after the words escaped it and looked around. Fortunately no one was around. "Phew, I really have to stop doing that. Now, where was I…oh yeah."

_**-**_

"Then you just press this and there's your answer." Aelita was helping Sam figure out on of the problems one their homework. Sam looked at the problem still as lost as she was before Aelita explained it.

"Sorry, but I still don't get it." She said. "This is way to hard."

"It's not that difficult."

"Well not all of us lived in a computer for their whole life Aelita."

The young girl giggled at the statement and smiled, "True." She looked out the window; no one was on the soccer field now, though it was a nice day outside. Not to hot, not to cold. Sam seemed to have been thinking the same thing because she said, "Yeah, let's hurry up and finish this so we can head back outside. Now do you mind simplifying this problem for me?"

The two girls continued to work on their homework for a few more minutes before Sam stood up suddenly, "I'm gonna get something to drink, you want anything?"

"Just some water."

"Kay, I'll be write back." Sam said as she closed the door behind her and went downstairs.

Back outside the alarm on Jeremy's computer suddenly went off. The noise caught the three boys off guard. "Don't tell me we've got another XANA attack." Tucker complained, "I mean sure it was fun the first ten times, but now it's getting a little old."

"Relax it's not XANA," Jeremy said. "It's something else…"

"Nice description Einstein." Odd said sitting next to his friend to get a good look at the computer. There were a lot of letters and numbers he didn't understand, "So if it's not XANA what is it?"

"Not sure, but we'd better get to the factory and find out."

"I'll call Danny and have him meet us over their." Tucker said taking out his mobile phone as they left for the woods.

_**-**_

Ulrich, Yumi and Danny weren't having any luck finding Jim so the decided to go back to the bleachers, when Danny's cell phone went off. Danny picked it up, "Yeah?"

"Danny? It's Tucker."

"Yeah, I know, caller id, remember?" Danny pointed out.

"Well anyway Odd, Jeremy and I just went to the factory because old Brains here ("Hey that's a good name can I use it?" Odd asked) is picking up something weird on his laptop."

"Okay we'll get Sam and meet you their." He turned off his cell phone and redialed for Sam, she didn't pick up so he left a message telling her what was going on and the three teenagers went on ahead. The reason Sam didn't pick up was because she left her phone in her room when she went to get the drinks. She climbed the stairs with Aelita's water and her drink in her hands and opened the door. "Aelita!"

_**-**_

"Oh no the powers out!" Jeremy said panicked. "Something must be draining the battery in the supercomputer, Aelita's in trouble!" He shouted remembering if the computer was shut down in anyway Aelita would suffer as well. Danny, Yumi and Ulrich showed up just seconds after Jeremy shouted.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked immediately wishing she hadn't.

"Aelita's gonna die that's what!" The young boy said slamming his hands on the not-working elevator.

"We'll go in the other way." Ulrich said and the started to run to the other side of the building. "When we first found the factory the power was off so we used the stairs, over here!" He explained as the approached a small staircase that lead to a half rusted door. Ulrich and Odd pulled the door open and the entered the computer room. "Danny find out what's going on down where XANA is."

Danny changed into his ghost mode and jumped into the floor to see what was going on at the way bottom. He saw Technus charging himself with the computers main power source, XANA. "Not you again." He said as he fired his ghost ray at Technus. The attack caught the electricity based ghost off guard, but by now he had absorbed enough power that the attack barely fazed him. Technus retaliated with an attack of his own, and hit Danny hard in the chest. The ghost boy turned intangible before he could hit the ceiling inside of the room and caught himself inside the large factory. Technus came out of the floor after him and threw a ball of electricity at the ghost boy. Danny tried to block it with a ghost shield, but it was a vain attempt and the electricity broke through the shield hitting the ghost boy.

"Argh!" Danny cried as he got hit. Inside the factory Tucker wired his PDA to a security camera to see the action. He saw Danny try to punch Technus, but his enemy was too fast and surprised him from behind.

"Man Danny's not doing to good." Tucker said showing the screen to his friends. "If only Technus wasn't running on XANA-juice then maybe he could stop him."

"Well it's not like we can short him out or anything." Odd said.

"Short him out…" Yumi thought out loud, "Jeremy there are emergency sprinklers in the factory right?"

"Well, yeah, if fires sprouted up they would go off automatically, or someone could turn them on using a computer." Jeremy said.

"Tucker, can you use your PDA to turn them all on?"

"No problem." Tucker responded, confidence in his voice as he got on it. Meanwhile Danny was doing his best to fend off Technus' attacks. He turned intangible to keep from getting hit by another ball of electricity, and fired his ghost ray at Technus. Technus was able to absorb the attack, not being hurt or anything. Danny frowned annoyed that he couldn't even scratch Technus; he did have one more option though. He took a deep breath and used the ghostly wail. Technus was sent flying into a support beam.

Danny sunk back to the floor transforming back to his human stage, rubbing his neck. "Did it work?"

Unfortunately it didn't. "Ha, ha, ha! Not even your best attack can stop me! Who's your daddy Phantom, Who's your daddy?" Although Danny feared what was gonna happen to him he couldn't help but role his eyes at Technus' poor threats. Technus was just about ready to finish him off.

_**-**_

"I got it!"

"Then turn them on!"

"On it."

_**-**_

Water began spraying everywhere shorting out Technus' powers, "Wha-what's going on?" He wondered surprised and frightened.

"Thanks Tuck I owe you one." Danny muttered relieved and opened the Fenton Thermos, sucking Technus into it. A moment later Danny's friends came up to check on him. "Well besides the terrible itch in my throat from using the ghostly wail, doing pretty good," was his answer. "Come on let's go check on Aelita."

No sooner had they returned to the school, Jeremy had sprinted for the nurses office. "Aelita!" He shouted as he ran into the door. He saw the girl he was worried about and Sam talking casually.

"You were right Ae, not a second to soon." Sam observed looking at her watch. Jeremy came over and hugged Aelita.

"It's alright Jeremy I'm fine, really." Aelita said doing her best to comfort the blond boy. Sam decided to leave the two alone and went into the hall with the others.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked.

"It's been taken care of." Danny said holding up the Fenton Thermos.

"As long as no one else messes with the computer, we'll be fine." Ulrich said. Sam looked relived, "So did you guys find Jim?" She asked wanting to change the subject.

"No, you always seem to never find someone when you're looking for them." Danny said as a person wearing a red athletic jacket came up behind him.

"You wanted to see me about something?" Danny jumped at the sound of the gym teacher sneaking up on him. Ulrich saved him from further embarrassment.

"Jim, Danny and I've been looking for you," He said hastily, "Can we talk, it's important." He dragged the teacher away from the group, and ushered Danny to follow.

"Good luck." Sam said.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Danny ran off to catch up with the other two. Sam smirked, 'yeah he is gonna need it.'

**End Chapter**

Here's the chapter, hope you enjoyed. Oh and incase anyone confused on Danny's comment earlier in the chapter, Beyond Good & Evil is a game developed by Ubisoft. A large majority of it involves sneaking around suspicious areas and trying not to get caught. Love that game (though I haven't beaten it.) I'm gonna get off now or else I'm gonna enter a long and unnecessary rant that I'm sure none of you want to hear. So…see ya.


	11. Secret is Discovered

I finally have an update! Anyway when a wrote this chapter it was getting very long so I split it into three parts, a beginning (this), a middle, and an end, which I'm still writing.

Chapter 10: Secret is Discovered

Study Hall was, as always, in the library, and several people were studying. Those that weren't were writing notes or talking quietly, or playing a game involving hitting a ball of paper over a small pile of books to another person.

Danny and Odd were doing just that.

"Get ready Danny, 'cause here it comes," Odd tossed the wad of paper into the air, and hit it over the books. Danny hit it back, then Odd, then Danny again, et cetera as both tried to make the other miss the paper ball. The others, besides Ulrich and Yumi, were watching the match. Tucker leaned closer to Jeremy.

"Wanna bet on who wins? My money says Danny."

Jeremy couldn't help but smirk at the offer. "Okay, your own."

The game continued for another few seconds. Finally, Odd hit the paper wad hard and it hit Danny in the head before landing on the table. Tucker and Jeremy's facial features changed to irritation and satisfaction respectively.

"And the champion still reigns!" Odd announced with a huge smile on his face. Danny sighed, and moved one of his hands under their table. A small ecto-beam came out of his finger and hit Odd's leg.

"Ow!" Odd jumped as the beam made a hole in his pants and slightly burned his skin. Danny smiled at Odd's glare.

"Real smooth Danny," Sam said sarcastically as Aelita tried to keep herself from laughing. The pink haired girl calmed herself down as she saw a certain brown haired boy come into the library and hand a note to the librarian.

"Look, there's Ulrich," she said. The boy had had a last minute soccer practice scheduled so he had missed their math class and the first ten minutes of the study period. Odd had considered his soccer playing friend lucky, but their long painful homework assignment was saying something different.

"Hey, how was practice?" Tucker asked.

Ulrich let out a tired groan. "Exhausting," he answered. "Jim must've been in a bad mood or he's getting tense about Thursday's game." The young man sat down beside Odd before continuing. "He had us do so many drills I'm surprised I can still stand. My legs feel like jelly."

"He must want to make sure you win the match," Danny said.

"Yeah, but if you lose you can always blame Jim for overworking you," Odd suggested.

Ulrich laughed a little at the comment. "You know Odd, I might just say that. Hey Jeremy, what are you working on?"

"Oh the usual: upgrading the vehicles, boosting the materialization program, finding Aelita's anti-virus," he listed off a few things. "So far I'm not having much luck with the last one." Jeremy saved what he was working on and closed the laptop. "I'm going to need more information from sector five if I want to continue working on it."

"Why don't we go now?" Sam asked. "It's not like we have anything else to do."

"Good idea," Aelita agreed.

"Wait," Ulrich said, "Where's Yumi?"

Just about everyone fell silent at the question. Ulrich raised an eyebrow at the silence and asked the question again. "Well, where's Yumi?"

"Uh… not at this table,"

"Yeah Odd I can see that," Ulrich was getting annoyed. "That doesn't answer my question."

Odd laughed nervously. "Er… you're better off not knowing."

"Yeah," Tucker chimed in. "You'd probably explode if you found out she was sitting with William."

Although Ulrich didn't explode, he looked like he wanted to strangle a certain someone. "What!" The librarian had to 'shush' them because Ulrich yelled too loud. Danny had noticed the tension that was building.

"Uh, how about I get Yumi and you guys take Ulrich out of here before he leaps out in violent rage?" the ghost boy went off to get Yumi before anyone could argue.

Yumi and William were on the other side of the library. Danny couldn't tell what was going on, but guessed they were talking. As he got closer, Yumi noticed him.

"Oh, hey Danny," she greeted. "What's up?"

"Besides Ulrich losing his mind, not much," the ghost boy then changed the subject. "Can you come with me for a few minutes? It's really important."

Yumi looked slightly confused, but nodded. "I'll be right back," she told William.

In another corner of the room, Sissi and Valerie were watching the scene, and Danny and Yumi go off.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore," Sissi complained. "Where in the world do my Ulrich and his little friends go all the time?"

"I don't know," Valerie answered. "They've been doing this even before Fenton and other geeks arrived here right?"

"Of course!" the bratty girl practically shrieked. "And that's what ticks me off. How is it that I, even though I've been trying to be nice to them all semester, don't get to join their group where three newcomers do?"

"Diversity maybe?" Valerie joked, but Sissi wasn't done ranting. In fact, she decided to take action.

"I'm gonna follow them; if they can share their secret with those three, they can share it with me." Sissi stood up. "You coming with me or not?"

Valerie had also been wondering what Danny and his friends were always doing. In truth she had hoped they could get to know each other more on this trip, but their disappearances between classes was keeping this from happening. "All right."

"Good, now follow me."

The two girls snuck out of the library, but instead of going to the forest they went up to the dorm rooms. Sissi entered Odd and Ulrich's room and opened the bottom drawer.

"If we're going to find Danny and Ulrich, we'll need to use their mascot."

-

Jeremy typed in the password "Scipio" into the computer, which brought up the transport orb, bringing the virtualized gang to sector five.

"Ugh, I hate that trip," Odd complained, holding his stomach.

"Get ready guys, the door's about to open," Jeremy said over his head set. Sure enough, the room stopped spinning and one of the walls opened up. The group of five ran through the entrance and down the stairs.

"You have three minutes to find the key and stop the countdown," Jeremy told them.

"And remember Danny, you can't fly in the central core," Sam added. The group reached the center. It was shaped like a large empty room and the key was on the other side of the room.

"It's too easy," Yumi pointed out.

"Go slowly, and be ready for anything," Ulrich said. "Aelita, Yumi, stay here."

The girls followed Ulrich's command, and he, Danny, and Odd began to cross the floor. As they began to cross a noise was heard from above. Danny looked up and the ceiling. "Who, guys watch out!"

Odd and Ulrich looked up also, and then quickly jumped away as a part of the ceiling almost crushed them.

"That was close," Odd commented. The three boys ran across the flat terrain, trying to dodge the pillars that kept falling, and attempting to crush them. "Danny watch out!" The feline Lyoko warrior pushed Danny away from a falling pillar only to get crushed instead.

On the outside world Jeremy, Sam and Tucker couldn't help but wince.

"Ooh, that has to hurt," Sam said.

-

"Sissi, are you sure following that dog is going to lead us to Danny and the others?" Valerie asked. So far the "mascot", better known as Odd's dog Kiwi, led them to a manhole in the woods near the school. "'Cause the only place he's leading us to are the sewers."

Sissi knelt down and removed the man hole, and she began to climb down the ladder. "Grab Kiwi and follow me."

Valerie rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

-

Danny and Ulrich continued across the path. "We're almost there," Ulrich said. A pillar fell in front of them, catching both boys by surprise. Danny ran to the right and Ulrich to the left. The samurai warrior stopped short as another pillar fell in front of him, then behind him.

"Ulrich get out of there, it's a trap!" Jeremy shouted. Ulrich saw an opening and ran for it, but the pillar dropped down before he could escape. He looked up at the ceiling, "oh great," and got flattened by a pillar.

Ulrich could still feel the pain in his body after being devirtualized. "Ugh, that hurts."

"Feels like being run over by a steam roller doesn't it?" Odd was lying on his stomach, sprawled out on the floor. "This floor feels so good right now."

"Danny, you only have ten seconds left," Jeremy said.

"Don't worry, I've got it," the ghost boy jumped away from another pillar and sprinted for the key. He touched it, stopping the clock and the pillars slowly rose back into the ceiling. Jeremy gave a sigh of relief.

"Cutting it close weren't you Danny?"

"How about you try doing this Tucker and then we'll talk about cutting it close." Danny would have glared at his friend if he could see him. Yumi and Aelita ran up to Danny.

"Good job," the geisha said.

"Thanks," Danny saw the door open. "Come on."

"Try to make it quick," Danny said, looking up at the walls. So far they weren't doing anything, but who knows how long that will last.

-

"Err… do you have any idea where we're going?" Valerie shouted angrily. Her voice echoed in the large maze that was under the city.

"Of course not, that's why I brought Kiwi with us."

Valerie slapped herself. "Why am I doing this?" she muttered to herself.

-

As Aelita searched through XANA's information, Yumi and Danny watched the walls. Yumi saw the Mantas begin to form. "Get ready Danny."

The Mantas hatched and they swam over. Yumi had her two fans out and threw one of them at the Mantas. It missed when the Mantas swam in different directions. One of the Mantas fired its laser at Yumi, hitting her.

"Ghost shield!" Danny called up a green square shield to block another laser. He dropped the shield to fire his ghost ray at a Manta. The ray made contact with the giant Eye of XANA, destroying it. "That's one."

Yumi jumped backwards and threw her other fan. This one cut through the Manta and destroyed it. "There goes another one." Yumi blocked a laser from the third Manta with the fan she held, but got hit but another and devirtualized.

"Okay Aelita, that's enough," Jeremy said. "Let me take control so I can send you the Overboard."

Aelita sent one last piece of data and got off the control panel. Danny fired another ghost ray at the Manta, missing entirely and leaving himself open for a counter attack.

The Overboard appeared and Aelita jumped on it. "Danny, let's go."

Danny fired a final ghost ray at the Manta, damaging it, and hopped on the board. Aelita drove it out of Carthage, into the desert.

Once Danny and Aelita were materialized they met the others upstairs.

"So, did we get anything good?" Aelita asked.

"Well…" Jeremy was interrupted by Danny tripping over Odd's body, who had assumed the same position he had taken in the scanner room.

"Ow! Odd, why are you on the floor?"

"Because it feels so good."

-

"This is it?' Sissi didn't quite expect an abandoned factory.

"Must be their hangout, but it's bigger than any hangout teens usually use," Valerie said. The two girls climbed down the ropes, Valerie carrying Odd's dog, and stopped at the elevator. They entered and Valerie examined the panel.

"Think it still works?" she pressed a button and the door closed. "I guess it does."

-

Besides Odd, who was still on the floor, everyone was gathered around Jeremy and the super computer.

"This data is rather unusual," Jeremy said. The Einstein looked over the data again, magnifying a specific piece of information. "This last piece you sent me Aelita is the most peculiar."

"You do have a point," the young girl said. Living in Lyoko all her lift, Aelita had seen several kinds of data and coding, but never what they had now.

"Will this help you find Aelita's anti-virus?" Sam asked. Jeremy shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well what do we have here?" the group hadn't even noticed anyone come in.

"Sissi?" Ulrich jumped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"_How _did you get here?" Danny asked pointedly.

"We got a little help," Sissi looked at Kiwi, who was sniffing Odd's head. "Now it's time we got to business."

While she wasn't looking Tucker whispered to Jeremy, "An RTTP would be really helpful right now."

"I've been trying to use the return to the past, but it won't work."

"What? What do you mean it won't work?" Tucker's loud exclamation caught Sissi, Ulrich, Danny, and Valerie's attention.

"Something's keeping me from using the return to the past."

"That's… not… good," Danny said. Ulrich sighed and looked back at Sissi.

"You better not tell anyone."

"Oh don't worry, I won't…" Ulrich looked at her suspiciously; something wasn't right. Sissi wouldn't do anything willingly unless it benefited herself. "…If you do two things for me, I won't say anything."

Ulrich was right, and wasn't going to take it. No way, forget it."

"Ulrich we don't have a choice," Jeremy said. Ulrich looked at him, then at Danny. He nodded; they both knew they only to follow Sissi's demands temporarily.

"Okay, what do you want?"

Sissi had an evil smile on her face. "Okay here it is. One; you have to tell me everything that you've been doing up until now."

"Okay, that sounds fair," Sam said before whispering to Jeremy, "Please hurry up and fix the return to the past."

"Second," Sissi started, her evil smile became eviler, "Ulrich has to be my boyfriend."

"What!" Yumi had punched the wall out of anger. "Forget it Sissi, the deal's off, right Ulrich?"

"Fine then," Sissi turned to leave, "I'll just tell daddy about this place and-"

"Wait!" Ulrich's plea stopped Sissi in her tracks. The principal's daughter looked at him like she was his master. "I'll do it. I'll…" Ulrich took a deep breath and swallowed, "… be your boyfriend."

-

Everyone left the factory with uneasy tension around them. This uncomfortable anxiety was radiating mostly from Ulrich and Yumi.

"You all right Yumi?" Sam asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Yumi snapped back. "Just fine!" She crossed her arms and gave a side glare to Ulrich.

"Come on Yumi, don't be like that," Aelita said. "You know Ulrich doesn't have a choice."

"Yeah…" Yumi watched Ulrich, Sissi, and Valerie go off.

Jeremy sighed. "I'm going to see if I can figure out why the return to the past didn't work."

"I'll help you out," Tucker said. "The sooner we fix this problem the better. We don't need TWO love triangles around here."

"What are you talking about Tucker?" Danny asked.

"You know… you Sam and Val?"

"…Not really."

"Come on Danny; don't tell me you're _that _clueless."

**End Chapter 10 (to be continued)**


End file.
